Affairs Of The Heart
by Allanahzhane
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore Left Mystic Falls 3 years and 7 months ago after being betrayed by the two people they loved the most, but now their back in town and have to deal with their past. AU/AH Bamon
1. Chapter 1

It's Been almost 4 years since she's been There, since she's seen him. a lot can change in 3 years and 7 months when she left mystic falls she made a promised never to return. To never see him again and today she was breaking that promise. Today not only would she step foot in mystic falls but she would see him again. It took 7 months to get over him, The betrayal she felt when she found him with her, the pain and misery he caused her. It took 7 months to get over him and she found happiness in the form of a small package, and for 3 years she had been happy.

3 years and 7 months ago she left with a secret that not only affected her but him as well. only he didn't know about it and she has no intentions of ever telling him. Was it selfish? Yes. But she had every right to be selfish because she always been so selfless sacrificing for the ones she called family and he had been selfish. A few people knew her secret and those few people came to visit her when she moved away. Some days she felt guilty for not telling him but then she convinced herself that he didn't deserve to know he had done wrong, not her.

She rode in the car and silence looking out the window watching the passing sights, occasionally looking over at the driver's side and smiling at her best friend who had been hurt along with her that day 3 years and 8 months she decided to leave 3 years and 7 months ago he tagged alone for the ride. He was the first person she told her secret to and he helped her he's been there for her everyday since and she loved him. Even though, he was his brother. He was hers to, she depended on him cried on his shoulder and he never once complained. He helped her fine happiness with that little secret she carried. The secret that she wished 3 years and 7 months ago, she wasn't burden with. He helped her see that burden.(Or so she thought it was) to be a blessing and she never thought of it as a burden again.

She looked over at her best friend driving and sighed speaking for the first time in the 3 hours and 23 minutes since they started this "road trip". "Why are we doing this Stefan? I mean going back; we made a promise to ourselves that we would never go back". She asked.

"Because Caroline said if we didn't come she would kill us, And I like living and we both know that she's capable of doing it." He chuckled and she smiled."Yeah she would do it and in 10 inch heels and still look fabulous doing it". she laughed then got serious" Are you ready to see them again." She asked "have you forgiven them?" "I guess, but I've moved on and so have you Bon, you're happy now we're happy now. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. she smiled. "I'm just not ready to see him again, What if he finds out, he's always been able to tell when I was hiding or lying about something." It will only be two weeks Bonnie,

You know Mamma and Papa are happy we're Coming,I talked To her this morning she can't wait to see us. He said changing the subject. "I know i can't wait to see them either, you know their like my parents to Stefan I love Them. "I know, You where the only other person besides my mom to make "Giuseppe "Hard Ass" Salvatore go soft he could never tell you no, all you had to do was bat those long pretty eye lashes and say "please papa Sippi" and he was putty in your hands. He Mimicked Her." shut up Stefan.I cant help it if i can be persuasive"she laughed

The Rest of the ride to mystic falls they talked and joked about past memories till they arrived in front of the Salvatore mansion."I'm don't think i'm ready Stefan what if I see him and all those old memories and emotions come flooding back,what if he figures it out Stef."

"Bon you worry to much he wont find out We will be gone before they even realize we've been here and hopefully he won't find out." She sighed and looked at the little 3 year old girl asleep in the back seat.

"Yeah Hopefully."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvetore have been friends since the age of 5 when she found him crying after a bully stole hise juice box and she pushed the bully down and got his juice box back for him and introduced her to her group of friends and it quickly became their group of friends. their group consisted of Bonnie and Stefan Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert,Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavan.

Out of the group Bonnie and Stefan were the closes. Since Bonnie's mom left when she was younger and her father spent most of his time out of town on bussiness and hated spending time with her, she lived with her grams who was a alcoholic who people thought were crazy. She liked to spend her time with stefan at his home. His parents took an immediate liking to the skinny little caramel girl who was well mannered, respectuful and kind,who their youngest son bought home one day to play with and Bonnie quickly became the second most important woman in Giuseppe and Stefan Salvetore life, Stefan became her Brother and Mr. and Mrs. Salvetore became papa Sippie and mamma Bella.

If you saw Bonnie around Usually Stefan was not far behind. They were best friends they knew each other better than they knew themselves. as they grew older people thought that their relationship would evolve into a more romantic one but it never evolved into any thing but a brother and sister type relationship. Even when They got to High school and started dating other people they remained close. In high School Stefan and Elena started dating Tyler and Caroline Started Dating. Matt wasn't as monogamous as the others and Bonnie started to date Stefan's older brother Damon.

Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother was 2 years old than Stefan and Bonnie. Who's main purpose on earth was to terrorize Stefan and argue with usually ignored him but Bonnie Hated to see Damon terrorize Stefan so she would defend him and With Bonnie, Damon met his Match and he Dubbed her With the nickname Judgy, one that she hated. Bonnie always saw Damon as Stefan's ass of a big brother and He saw her as Stefan's self righteous annoying judgy little Friend. Until one Summer When Bonnie was 15 she went to visit some of her family in Salem. The Skinny little brat who was the bane of his existence had return to town a petite, beautiful and curvier young woman, and Damon who's highlight of the day was to engage Bonnie into an argument and push everyone of her buttons to make her mad, had changed and now all he wanted to do was to make her Happy. For 3 months Damon pursed Bonnie and she would always say "No Damon." and rolled her eyes, Until one day she finally gave in and said yes.

Bonnie and Damon were complete opposites she was fire he was ice. She was up he was Down. She Went Left he went right but when they came together the mellowed each other out she loved him whole heartily and he returned the love full force, They started dating her sophomore year and his senior year of high school and dated for 3 years and 1 month until that night the summer she graduated high school and found him in bed with one of her best friends and Stefan's girlfriend Elena at The apartment he shared with Stefan .

She drove home crying, Tears blurring her vision so bad the it was a miracle that she made it home without crashing. when she got home and curled up on the couch and cried until she herd a knock on the door. She answered the door and saw Stefan whose eyes were pink and puffy from crying. She stared at him through her tears hugging herself biting her lips trying to contain her tears until he wrapped his big muscular arms around her small frame and hugged her and that's when the tears flowed like a river of emotions that wouldn't stop. They sat down on the couch and he held her close to his chest never letting go and letting her cry until she couldn't cry anymore."I'm Pregnant" she whispered and he held hugged he closer "Does he know?" he asked. she shook her head "I'm Scared"she said. "I know, I'll be right here and I'm not going anywhere."he told her and he meant it. That had been 3 years and 8 months ago and he has been by her side everyday since.

So now she's here a place where she said 3 years and 7 months ago that she would never ever return to because her other best friends Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood were Getting married and she was the maid of stepped out of the black SUV wearing a short pink and yellow sundress with yellow stiletto heels while Stefan unfasten the car seat where her 3 year old daughter was sleeping and handed her The sleeping Child,

Bonnie looked at the house she spent most of her childhood in, a house she hadn't been inside of in 3 years and 7 last day she was there she and Stefan told papa Sippie and mama Bella that they were leaving town and that she was pregnant with Damon's child and that she didn't want him to know. Of course they didn't agree with it they respected her wishes and did not tell Damon about the baby. Even though Damon was their Son and they loved him with all of their hearts, Bonnie was their daughter even though she wasn't theirs biologically she was still their little girl and they loved her the same as the loved both Damon and Stefan maybe even a little bit more although they would never admit that.

Bonnie held her sleeping daughter who was named Arianna Isabella Bennett-Salvatore and ranged the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door while Stefan Grabbed the bags a small women who was about Bonnie's height without the heels answered the door "ciao mamma Bella" Bonnie said in Italian as the woman embraced Bonnie in a hug with the sleeping child in her arms "ciao mia bella figlia" she answered back and smiled,

"Welcome home".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Bonnie walked through the foyer of the large mansion into the living room. It looked the same as it always been Large and beautiful with beautiful old expensive paintings occupying t the wall spaces and antique decorations covering the room.

"Giuseppe Get in here" Isabella yelled "Hurry up"

Isabella grabbed the sleeping child as she stirred and held her."

"What is it Woman" Giuseppe said as he entered to living room where they were standing stopping as he saw Bonnie and Stefan staring at him.

"What's wrong papa, you're not happy to see us" Bonnie Joked. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly "I've missed you Papa you and Mamma, so much" She whispered.

"We've missed you too and my little nipote"

Ever since Arianna was born they made a point to spend every holiday and birthday with their only grandchild, they wanted to see her grow up. Every year they would buy Ari toys for her birthday and Christmas she wasn't even big enough to play with but Bonnie graciously accepted the gifts because there was no use in trying to convince Giuseppe and Isabella Salvatore not to spoil their only Grandchild. When she went into Labor their number was the first number dialed and after 18 hours of labor they had arrived at the hospital just in time for Arianna's birth and have been there for every major event since her birth. They absolutely adored her.

"I thought you guys weren't coming till tomorrow" Giuseppe said.

"We weren't, but Caroline wanted to have a late lunch so everybody in her bridal party could meet and discuss wedding details and tonight is her Engagement party and she wanted her maid of honor to be there." she answered.

"Two weeks is a short time to plan a wedding, why the rush is she expecting a little bambino?" Isabella asked.

"No Mama Bella, at least I don't think so, Tyler's mom is really sick and she wanted to see them married before she dies" Bonnie said playing with the coffee cup in her hands.

"Stefan" Giuseppe yelled

"Yes" he answered

"Are you taking good care of your sister and niece?"Giuseppe asked

"Yes Papa" he answered

"Are you seeing any one "Isabella asked. He smiled

"Is it serious, what's her name and when are we going to meet her" Isabella continued

"Well mama to answer your questions "No, I a not " he said with a grin

"Well whatever you do don't fuck up and Marry a money grubbing whore like your brother did, that Elena Gilbert is not good for any one." Giuseppe interrupted.

Bonnie felt as if her heart fell out of her chest into her stomach.

"He Married Her" Bonnie managed to choke out as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Giuseppe" Isabella whispered yelled as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie. "You and Stefan go check on the baby in the other room" when they left she turned to Bonnie and spoke.

"I'm sorry mimma; you still love him don't you" she said wiping the one tear that managed to fall from her eye."

"No mamma I don't" she answered.

It's okay Bonnie you don't have to be strong just tell me how you feel." she hugged her tighter "Yes I do mamma not only for me but for Arianna. She slid from the older woman's tight grip. "I have to freshen up I have to meet Caroline in 15 minutes at the grille I'll be back in about an hour.

Bonnie walked into the grille and immediately spotted her bubbly blonde friend who she hadn't seen in 3 months. As soon as Caroline saw Bonnie she jumped up and hugged her.

"God Bonnie I've missed you." Caroline said squeezing Bonnie so tight

"I've missed you to care but I can't breathe" Bonnie said smiling

"I'm Sorry Bon but come on and lets meet the rest if the bridal party." Everybody this is my best friend Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie Bennett these are the bridesmaids Katherine, Jules, Rose, Lilly, Allison and Lexi." Bonnie Recognized Katherine and Rose from High School they were in the same grade as Damon.

"Nice to me you guys" Bonnie said smiling"

"Nice to meet you too they said and unison unintentionally and laughed.

"So Bonnie where are you from Lexi asked enthusiastically"

Well I'm from Mystic Falls but I moved to North Carolina 4 years ago" Bonnie 'answered

"Didn't you use to date Damon Salvatore "Katherine spoke up"

"Umm yeah" she replied

"I've had the misfortune of also dating that ass, Damon Salvatore in high school junior year for 3 weeks. He broke up with me over the phone that was such a dick move. Rose said in a thick English accent.

"Oh guys come on guys he can't be that bad "Lexi said

"Well he is, he only cares about himself, what do you think Bonnie?" rose asked

"I..."

"I think we should be discussing my wedding and not that womanizing ass Damon Salvatore "Caroline interrupted sensing her friend uneasiness about the discussion.

"You're right Caroline, So who's in the wedding" Lexi asked

"Well Matt is the best man Stefan, Mason, Alaric, Jeremy and Damon are the groomsman.

And Bonnie's Daughter is the flower girl and Lilly's Son is carrying the rings

Bonnie choked on her drink and started coughing at the mention of Damon's name.

"Excuse me" Bonnie got up and walked towards the restroom, and Caroline followed her.

"Are you okay Bon." Caroline asked

"Why didn't you tell me Damon was going to be in your wedding" she scolded Caroline

"Because if you knew Damon was going to be in it i know you wouldn't have come and your my best friend Bon and I needed you here with me."

"Why is he even in it "Bonnie asked frowning

"He and Tyler are friends"

Bonnie let out a long exaggerated sigh.

I'll see you later Caroline I have to go she said walking out of the grille.

Bonnie parked the car and walked into the Salvatore Mansion almost being knocked over by a screaming 3 year old.

"Mommy Help me" the 3 year old yelled and giggled. "Nonno's trying to get me. she yelled grabbing a hold of Bonnie's leg as Giuseppe came around the corner showing his teeth and fingers curled like claws.

"Well your just going to tell Nonno to stop chasing you because we have to get you dress for Auntie Caroline's party." Bonnie said picking up Ari and taking her up the stairs

"Even Though Arianna was 3 she was a Very intelligent child by the time she was 2 and a half she knew her abc's how to count to 20 her shapes, colors and animals. She spoke better than children twice her age and was very well mannered. She had curly Raven Black Hair and piercing blue eyes all traits she had inherited from her father but she had Bonnie's personality, face, nose and lips. She was the perfect blend of both of them.

It took Bonnie 3 hours to get her and Arianna Ready, Arianna was dressed in a sparkly silver dresses that she like to spin around in and pretend she was a ballerina and her Ebony hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Bonnie was dressed in a strapless black dress the reached right above her knee and that hugged all of her curves, her hair was curled and pinned to the side. After she finished getting dress she picked up Arianna and went to join the rest of the family down stairs to wait for the limo Stefan was dressed in a suit and Giuseppe in one similar. Isabella was dressed in a long gold dress with a matching shawl.

The limo pulled into the Lockwood Mansion at 8:45 Bonnie grabbed Stefan's hand as he helped her out of the limo followed by Arianna then Isabella then Giuseppe. Stefan Scooped Arianna up in his arms and grabbed Bonnie's hand intertwining their fingers

"You ready?" he asked

"As I'll ever be" she answered and they walked into the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was 9:00 when they arrived to the party at the Lockwood Mansion. They Would of arrived earlier but the creature who he was linked arms with, whom others may call his wife and what he called the biggest mistake of his life wait no. second biggest mistake of his life his biggest mistake was being irresponsibly drunk and cheated on the women he had loved more than anything else in this world, the woman who he wanted to be his wife and mother of his children the women to this day he still was hopelessly in love with Bonnie Bennett and he cheated on her with his second biggest mistake his wife aka Elena Gilbert or Elena Gilbert-Salvatore as she like to tell people. She was depressed and He was drunk when he asked her to marry him and "lucky" for him she said yes (sarcasm intended).

Being a Salvatore he wasn't a stranger to these extravagant parties and the Lockwood's were famous for throwing the biggest Parties in Mystic Falls next to the Salvatore's of course, Isabella Salvatore was known for having the best parties in all of Virginia. He knew what to do at these parties he plays the part of adoring husband Elena plays the part of loving wife they make small talk and then he makes a bee line to the wine table.

He spotted his mother from across the room talking to Carol Lockwood; He made his way over in her direction.

"Hello Mother" he spoke in a polite gentleman manner as she had taught them and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Son" she said shocked to see him

"You Look Beautiful" he said "As do you Mrs. Lockwood"

"Thank you Damon, Where is you lovely wife " Mrs. Lockwood asked

"I'm right here Carol how are you doing" Elena asked in an innocent Voice

"Great Darling."

"Isabella, Darling you must be Happy to have both of your son's home and Bonnie." she said turning her attention to Isabella.

"Yes, Very Carol"

"Well I am going to go be a go Hostess, nice to talk to you. She said and walked away

"They're Home?" Damon asked

"Yes"

"Where is he?" Elena asked. Earning a scowl from Isabella

"Where are they mamma" Damon asked

"Their around here somewhere." Isabella answered

"I'm going to go find them see you later mamma.

"I don't think that's a good Idea figlio "Isabella said grabbing his arm

"Why mamma"

"Because I don't want any trouble in here tonight, Tonight is about Tyler and Caroline so promise me you won't start any problems tonight. "She said looking in his eyes waiting for a response.

"Ok Mamma. "He finally said.

/

When Bonnie and Stefan walked into the party she was attacked by Caroline.

"Bonnie I'm So Glad You're here" Caroline hugged her

"Tonight is your Night Care of course I'll be here"

"Auntie Caroline" Arianna Yelled

"Ari" Caroline yelled and grabbed Ari out of Stefan's arms

"Come on Bon lets go meet everybody" she said grabbing Bonnie hand dragging her leaving Stefan.

"Tyler" Caroline yelled to get his attention.

Tyler turned around "Bonnie" he said hugging her small body tightly

"Well if you and Caroline didn't have anything else in common you guys sure know how to cut off my air supply." Bonnie Joked, Tyler laughed.

"Hey Bon, about Damon I'm..."Bonnie held up her hand to stop him

"It's okay Ty, He's your friend and it's your wedding."

Tyler and Caroline often came to visit Bonnie and Stefan along with Matt and whoever the hell he was dating at the time.

"Bonnie" Matt yelled hugging Bonnie

"Hey Matt, you look great."

"Thanks" Matt asked

"Who are you here with?"

"Stefan."

"So where's Stefan" Matt asked

"He's around here somewhere"

"I'm going to go find him"

"Bonnie come Here I want you to meet someone" Caroline grabbed bonnie arm

"Bonnie this is Tyler's Uncle Mason, Mason this is Bonnie My maid of honor."

"Hello Bonnie."

"Hello Mason, Nice to meet you.

"Likewise, Caroline told me a lot about you but she didn't tell me how beautiful you are"

Bonnie Blushed "How sweet, how many times have you use that line and it worked. She joked

"Well if you fall for it, the grand total would be one" He joked

Bonnie smiled "Well we'll see how tonight goes" bonnie turned her attention to Caroline where's Ari noticing Caroline wasn't holding her anymore

"She's right..." Caroline started "She was right here Bon I Swear."

"I'm going to go look for her, bye mason bonnie said looking for her daughter

"I'm going to tell the guys." Caroline said

/

After finding out Bonnie and Stefan were back and talking to his mom he didn't feel like making small talk he just went straight to the wine table. He was on his 4th cup of wine when his "loving" wife waltz over to him with a fake smile and clenched teeth and said

"Damon, Honey don't you think you've had enough to drink.

He tighten his hold on the glass not only had he not had enough to drink he didn't even have a buzz.

"Elena honey" he mimicked the sickening sweet voice she used with him just a moment ago and leaned over to her ear "fuck off" he said loud enough only for her to see it and drowned the glass of wine.

"Excuse me" he felt something pulling on his pants leg, Him an Elena both look back and down and saw the most beautiful child he has ever seen. Usually Damon didn't even like kids and wouldn't even acknowledge them but this little girl was so sweet and beautiful he couldn't ignore her. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow; she reminded him of someone, he just didn't know who.

"Yes princess." he answered.

"Can you help me find my mommy" she asked

"What's your name he asked" Before she could answer Elena interrupted

"Ugh, who's little brat is this anyway." she scoffed getting her a glass of wine.

She's my little brat and I'll appreciate if you never called her that again" a voice answered a voice they both hadn't heard in 3 years and 7 months.

"Stefan " Elena says in almost a questioning tone her eyes lit up as she saw the man heart she broke all those years ago.

"Elena" he said acknowledging her presence as he picked up the little girl.

"Stefan" Damon said surprised to see his brother again and holding the little girl that reminded him of someone he still couldn't figure it out, and shocked that his brother was a father and he didn't know anything about it.

"Stefan, did you find her." another voice called out a voice he would know any time and place, a voice he had missed a voice he hadn't heard in 3 years and 7 months when it told him that it never wanted to see him again .

"Mommy" the little girl said and jumped into Bonnie's arms. Now he knew who she reminded him of.

"Bonnie" he said questioning almost like Elena said Stefan's name. She swallowed and said his name.

"Damon". He stepped towards her and Starred at her intently as she squeezed the little girl closer to her body. He reached out his hand to caress her face but she stepped back.

"Come on baby let's get you something to eat she said to the little girl in her arm and turned around and walked away, As Damon watched her closely.

Ahem Elena cleared he throat" still here she said waving her hand as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes At her husband. Damon ignored her and looked at Stefan

"You and Bonnie?" he asked looking back at Stefan like he betrayed him.

"Sure looks that way" Stefan answered back with a smirk knowing what Damon was thinking.

"You fucked my girlfriend and got her pregnant Stefan" Damon yelled. Ignoring the promise he made to his mother. The wine was definitely kicking in now.

"Kind of like what you did with Elena He answered back" Matching the same tone Damon had just used with him.

Before anyone knew what happened next Damon had punched Stefan and they were on the floor fighting Tyler and Matt Ran over to break the Fight up, while they were struggling, to get back at each other. Isabella made her way over to the fight, followed by Bonnie still holding the little girl. Isabella slapped both of her sons at the same time Stefan with the right hand Damon with the left both with the same impact and could be heard around the room and yelled some choice words in Italian that would make an Italian sailor blush, "Both of you outside now" she said in English. They did as their mother asked and made their way out the door followed by Isabella, Giuseppe, Elena and Bonnie who had handed Arianna over to Caroline.

"What was that about" Isabella asked her sons as the stared each other down not acknowledging her question.

"Damon Punched Stefan." Elena spoke up as everyone gaze turn towards her questioning to why she was even there.

" What happened" Giuseppe yelled. They ignored him and continued to stare daggers at each other. Bonnie finally Spoke up and whispered

"What did you say Stefan." she glared up at him and he looked down at her

"What the Hell did you say Stefan" she yelled gripping his tie pulling him to eye level. He cleared his throat and started talking

"My brother over there is upset that we're together and have a daughter." Bonnie let go of his tie and looked up at Stefan then looked to Damon who was glaring at her and scoffed, turned around, and made her way back inside to party. Damon went to follow her but Giuseppe stopped Him Damon Exhaled trying to calm down

"Leave her alone son go home and calm down and take that." he said looking at Elena "home with you".

/

When Damon got home he made his way to the mini bar downing something stronger.

"Why are you so upset" Elena asked.

"I think it would be better if you just shut your fucking mouth" Damon yelled.

"Is it that much of shocks I mean come on Damon they were made for each other they're so much alike. Even when we were kids you could see that they were made for each other, maybe they were fucking long before she caught us

." Damon angrily grabbed Elena by her arms and shook her

"You shut your fucking mouth, Bonnie wouldn't do that." he spat at her.

" Are you sure about that Damon, because that little girl was at least 3 years old so either she was fucking him at the same time she was fucking you or she's yours." Damon eyes widen at Elena's Revelation. He glared down at Elena and let her go. He fixed himself another drink.

She couldn't be his. Bonnie wouldn't lie about something like that. The Little girl did have his eyes and Hair color and was about the right age, but she wouldn't keep him away from his child, and she would never cheat on him. Could she? He had hurt Bonnie so bad he couldn't blame her. She loved him and gave him everything and he betrayed her, they were each other's first love and she was still his only. There was no way that little girl could be his. Was She? He wasn't sure but he sure as hell was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Bonnie walked up the stairs to the Salvatore mansion in the room she slept in and changed her daughter into her pajamas and laid the child and the bed. She went down stairs and found a bottle of wine and poured her a glass and sat at the kitchen table sipping out of it

"Ahem she heard a voice then turned and look at the figure in the doorway.

" What" she said angrily"

"What's with all the hostility" he joked as he knew what was wrong.

"What the hell is your problem Stefan." she asked."

"What" he asked completely clueless?

"Why did you tell Him Arianna was your daughter." she yelled

"Because Bonnie She is my daughter I'm the closest thing she has to father. He yelled back

"You told him we're together"

"We are together"

"You know what I mean Stefan."

"Well excuse me for trying to keep your little secret safe like I have been doing for the last 4 years." he yelled and immediately regretted it.

"Is that how you feel Stefan" she asked Hurt by his outburst

"No Bon I'm sorry I didn't mean it. He apologized.

"I'm sorry to Stefan." she said tears streaming down her face.

/

Bonnie was awaken by a little 3 year old girl shaking her

"Mommy, mommy get up" She rolled over and smile

"What's wrong" she asked the smiling child

"I'm' hungry" she giggled. Bonnie got up out the bed and made her way to the kitchen to fix the child something to eat. Giuseppe was at work, Stefan went to visit Tyler and Matt, and Isabella had errands to run so it was just Bonnie and Ari. Bonnie went into the living room and turned the TV to a kids show for Ari to watch and went to sit down when she herd a knock at the door.

Bonnie got up from her seat entering the foyer and opening the front door.

"Damon" she said shocked to see him

"Hey" he looked at her and smirked.

"What are you doing here." she asked scared of his answer

"To see you, I wanted to apologize for last night. Can I come in." he asked.

"Sure, I guess" she said skeptical to let him in. She led him to the kitchen and placed her dish in the sink and turned the water on when she felt him behind her she turned around to face him careful not to look him into the eyes that use to make her go weak. As he stared at her quietly and intently

"God your beautiful." he finally said. She exhaled." What do you see in him" he asked quietly

"I Love Him" she said keeping up with the lie Stefan told the night before.

" Do you love him more than you loved Me." he asked "Does he make you feel like I made you feel" he asked kissing her on her jaw.

"Damon Stop" she said

"I've missed you" he said kissing her neck.

"Stop"

"Why, you use to love when I kissed your neck and body then I would kiss your..."

"Don't even say it" she said cutting him off. You're married, and I'm not a cheater".

"I don't love her." He said referring to Elena.

"So you cheat on her" she let out a humorless laugh and scoffed and pushed him off of her.

"I guess that mean you didn't love me either." she said

"I made a Mistake Bon Bon I still love you". He yelled

"Shh she put her finger to her mouth pointing towards the living room." Don't you dare call me that and don't say that to me again." she whispered yelled so Ari couldn't hear them and walked to table and sat down

"I Love you" he repeated. She ignored the statement and asked

"Why you are here, are you here to apologize for what happened Last night or that night because I forgive you, I've moved on and so have you. I'm happy and you're married so let's not ever bring it up again." She snapped biting her lip so she wouldn't cry.

"Mommy" they turned their head to the blue eyed little girl standing in the door."

"Yes sweetie "she answered whipping her eyes.

"I'm finished" she said handing Bonnie her cereal bowl.

"Okay go back and watched TV." the little girl turned back around and made her way back to the living room.

She's Beautiful Bon" he said

"Yeah she's the best thing that ever happened to us. She said

"Us"?

"Me and Stefan" she corrected.

So how have you been she asked changing the subject not wanting to discuss her child with him?

"Fine" he said. How old is she. He asked quickly changing the subject again.

Why? Not wanting to answer the question.

"Is she mine" he blurted out

"What" she said

"Is she mine" he repeated the questions

"She's Stefan's." she answered surprised at how easy the lie flowed.

"How old is she Bon" he asked again

"She's three"

" Is She Mine" he asked again

" I told you, that she's Stefan's "

"And I told you my Judgy Little Bird that your nose always twitches when you're lying so is she mine." he yelled.

"No" she yelled back

"So you were fucking Stefan behind my back.

"No" she yelled before she realized what she said.

"So she is mine" he said

"YES" she yelled back. He exhaled Trying to calm down "Dammit Damon she's yours and I Hate you, every time I look at my beautiful little angel I see your face and I hate you Damon I really hate you. But I love her more than my own life." she said tears flowing down her cheeks."

"Why didn't you tell me Bonnie" he asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Because Damon I loved you, I loved more than anything and you hurt me and I still loved you, and hated you because I loved you so much. I wanted you to suffer I wanted you to hurt the way you hurt me."

"That wasn't your call to make Bonnie she's my child you didn't make her by yourself I would've taken care of her, taken care of you" he yelled.

She didn't respond and the sat in silence for a few moments.

"When did you find out you were pregnant before or after you left" he asked breaking the silence

{**FLASHBACK}**

_"You're Pregnant" Caroline said as Bonnie hugged the toilet throwing up her Lunch in her bathroom_

_"I'm not Pregnant Care, Stop saying that."_

_"Not saying it is not going to make you not pregnant."_

_"It's probably just something bad I ate"_

_"Think about it Bon, you're always tired and throwing up. When was the last time you had your period."_

_Bonnie Stayed quiet for a minute._

_"Shit" she said _

_"See"_

_"Nope, I'm not pregnant"_

_"Again, Bon Saying your not is not going to make you not pregnant"_

_"We're just speculating, My period is late because I've been stressed out about Graduation and getting ready to go to College." she said trying to convince herself Caroline took out her cell phone "What are you doing "bonnie asked_

**"**_I'm Texting Elena and telling her to pick up a pregnancy test "Caroline replied_

_Elena arrived an hour later with the test in her hand._

_"Are you going to take it now "Elena Asked?_

_"No, I want Damon to be there when I take It." bonnie responded_

_"When are you going to tell him "Caroline Asked? _

_"Tomorrow, Right now I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."_

_"Well I'm leaving "Elena said and left _

_"Who would have thought Bonnie Bennett would be having a Baby and Damon Salvatore's baby at that."_

_"I'm not pregnant." Bonnie singed placing the test on her dresser._

_"You keep telling yourself that, but I can't wait to meet my Goddaughter."_

_"Why are you so sure it will be a girl?"_

_"I thought you said you weren't pregnant "Caroline said smiling _

_"Bye Care"_

_After Caroline Left Bonnie Tried to go to sleep but couldn't help but help but think about what if she was pregnant. She wasn't ready to be a Parent she hadn't even started College and what would Damon do would he leave her. She couldn't wait any longer she grabbed the test and her keys off her dresser and Went to her Car and Drove to Damon and Stefan's apartment. She saw his car parked so she knew he was home. She knocked on the door but no one answered she used the key Damon gave her to get in. The apartment was dark but she heard noises coming from Damon's Room she opened the door and that's when she opened the door and saw Elena on top of Damon riding him like a horse. _

_"Oh God" Bonnie said Bonnie said gaining both of their attention _

_"Bonnie "Damon Yelled throwing Elena off him Chasing after Bonnie grabbing her arm before she could leave out the door._

_"Let Me Go Damon "she yelled trying to contain her tears_

_"Bonnie Please. " He begged _

_"I Hate You!" She yelled and he let go of her arm _

_Bonnie ran out of the apartment and ran to her car and drove back home _

_[End of Flashback]_

When I got home that night I took the test and it came out positive and the only thing I wanted to do was Go to you and cry on your shoulder and I wanted you to hold me and tell me that It'll be alright that you'll always be there for me, I wanted you to kiss me and make me feel better, but I couldn't because you shattered my heart. Everything I wanted you to do Stefan did, and he has been there every day since and I love him for that because he's a wonderful friend and father." She said crying.

"Bon I'm sorry I…. "He started. But she cut him off.

"I stayed in mystics falls a month after that night. I still wanted to tell you. I thought you deserved to know. I was just trying to work up the courage to confront you."

"What made you change your mind he asked." holding back the tears.

"Elena" she said

**Flashback**

_"So what are you going do "Caroline asked taking a fry off of Bonnie's plate? _

_"I'm going to keep it "Bonnie answered_

_"I know that Bon, I mean what are you going to do about Damon."_

_"I'm going to tell him, I just don't know how."_

_"Well I don't think you should" Caroline replied_

_"I can't deny my child a chance to grow up without one of their parents"_

_"You have Stefan, Tyler, Matt and Me. Your kid will have so many parents they wouldn't know what to do with us."_

_"Bonnie. "Caroline and Bonnie looked up at the tall brunette standing over them _

_"Leave, now "Caroline yelled_

_"Bonnie I just want to "Elena started but then put her hand over her mouth and ran towards the restrooms and bonnie smelled the foul smelling meat that upset her stomach and made her feel nausea but she managed to control it she got up and walked towards the bathroom_

_"Where are you going "Caroline asked_

_"I'm going to check on her" bonnie answered_

_"You're too good a person bonnie, let the bitch suffer by herself"_

_"You Know I can't Care"_

_"Whatever" Caroline said and ate the rest of Bonnies fries_

_Bonnie walked in the Bathroom and saw Elena hugging the toilet_

_"You're pregnant aren't you" Bonnie asked her trying not to cry_

_"Yes "Elena answered tears streaming down her face_

_"Is it his" Bonnie asked her voice breaking_

_Elena Nodded her head yes_

_"Does he know" bonnie asked _

_"Yes" Elena said crying loudly _

_"What did he say?"_

_"He Said to get rid of it and never talk to him again and he kicked me out. "She sobbed_

_"Come here "Bonnie said wrapping her arms around the taller woman as she leaned on her shoulder runing her shirt._

_"How could he tell me to get rid of it Bonnie, how could he be so cold." Elena cried _

_Bonnie sobbed quietly to herself whipping her eyes before Elena saw her she looked her in the eyes and told her it'll be alright and walked out trying to stop herself from crying_

_"Fucking Pregnancy hormones "she mummer to herself wiping her eyes before she walked back to the table with Caroline._

_[End of Flashback]_

That's when I decided not to tell you, I knew that I couldn't let my child feel unwanted and I could never kill something I made, so I decided to leave. I told your parents about it and Stefan came with me and 7 months later I had this beautiful baby girl with the most beautiful blue eyes I've only saw on one other person, and I fell in love. As a mother leaving I thought that was the best decision for my child at least until now. She finished whipping her eyes.

"You knew about the baby" he asked "she nodded her head "She lost the baby at 8 weeks." "She was devastated, I was too drunk to care and I" I drunkenly asked her to marry me and she said yeah." lucky me he said in a sarcastic tone." there's no prenup and she said if I left her she would take everything. You know what they say right, Cheaper to Keep her." he grimace.

They sat in silence for another few minutes.

"I want to meet her, He said

"What " she frowned

"I want to meet my daughter want her to know who I am I want to be her dad." he answered.

"I have to talk to Stefan about it"

"Stefan" he shouted offended that she even said his name."

Yes, Stefan he's still her father and I've never made a Decision concerning her without consulting Stefan first even when I named her." she said

"And if he says no" he asked, she didn't respond

" I think you should be leaving I have to go meet Caroline." she said"

She escorts him to the door and he turned around and walked towards his car." Wait" she yelled after him and ran into the house to get something and moments later she came back carrying the long legged tan skin black haired blue eyed little girl. "Ari I Want you to meet mommy's friend Damon tell him your name.

" Arianna Isabella Bennett-Salvatore" she said smiling at Him

"Nice To meet you Arianna" Damon said taking her small hand into his larger one shaking it.

" Mommy can I go watch SpongeBob now". Turning her attention to Bonnie.

" Sure" Bonnie said putting the little girl down

"Thank You Bonnie" he said

"You're welcome"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After a long day of Wedding Preparations with Caroline and Running around Town Bonnie was exhausted and so was Arianna she gave Arianna and a bath and put the little girl to bed. Then she drew a bath for her self. After she finished her bath she got dress and made her way to Stefan's Room and knocked on his door.

"Come In." he said.

"We need to talk about something."

"Okay, what about." he raised his eye brow

"Damon." she said

"Is this about what happen last night because we talked about it all ready?"

"No "she sighed

"He knows Stefan."

"How" He asked in a panicked tone.

"He figured it out."

"What did he did he want."

"He wants to get to know her and I told him I will talk to you about it."

"No" he said quickly

"No?"

"No I don't want him around her Bonnie." He yelled

"He's her father Stefan."

"By blood only, have you forgiven him Bonnie?"

"No"

"Then why Bon"

"I want her to get to know him" she said

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"No but I can't be selfish anymore, Not with her. You know I grew up with both of my parents being absent and all I use to wonder why wasn't I good enough and I Don't want her feeling like that because she is good enough."

"I said No Bonnie" he yelled

"Stefan I know you hate him and I know you love Ari and want the best for her you can't deny her the chance to know him." She yelled.

"Remember who idea it was first Bonnie "He yelled back at her

"I did what was best for her."

"What was best for her or what was best for you" he said coldly

"That's not fair Stefan."

"I said no and that's the end of it" He yelled.

"You're not her father. "She yelled out of anger knowing it would hurt him and stormed out the room.

Stefan Slid his Shirt and put his shoes back on and walked out of the mansion and went for a walk and tried to forget about the fight he had with Bonnie. Him and Bonnie never fought they always agreed about everything. When she had said that he wasn't Arianna's father it broke his heart because he loved her like she was his. He had been there every day, when Arianna was born he had been in the hospital room holding Bonnie's hand. He saw her when she was first born all pink and slimy but still beautiful. He remembered the first time he held her in his arms he was scared that he would break her. He remembered the first time she looked up at him with her big beautiful blue eyes and in that moment she was his daughter, he would do anything for Ari because he loved her so much. When they bought her home from the hospital and she would cry at night he would wake up feed her, change her and rocked her back to sleep before she woke Bonnie. When she took her first steps he was there, when she said her first word he was there. Arianna was his Daughter and now Damon wanted to take her from him. When Ari started talking he had insist that she called him Daddy but Bonnie thought it would be to weird so he was Uncle Steffy and she was his Munchkin.

His walk ended with him ending up at the Mystic Grille. He walked in and sat at the bar and ordered something strong to get his mind off the fight.

"Tough day?" a voice asked one he instantly recognized as Damon's "What's wrong trouble in paradise" he asked with a smirk Stefan wanted to beat off his face.

"What the hell do you want Damon" Stefan asked not in the mood

"I'm just making small talk with my baby brother, who I haven't seen in what, 3 years and 7 months"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about what you want with Bonnie and My daughter"

"Don't you mean Bonnie and **My **daughter?"

"Your just a sperm donor, I've been there every day for the last 3 years fixing bottles, Changing diapers, I was there for first words and first steps. Stefan yelled

"And whose fault was that Stefan, I didn't know she even existed to last night."

"It's your fault Damon. If you did what you were supposed to do you would've had her in your life."

"I just want to get to know my Daughter."

"I can't just give her to you Damon. She's a child and will depend on you for everything you can't just get rid of her when you're through with her like you do everything else. She needs love support and care. Your life is no longer yours she comes first every decision you make for her has to be well thought out. You can't make any mistakes with her and as much as I want to tell you no you can't see her and can't be a part of her life can't because in the end getting to know you is what's best for her."

"Thank you Stefan" he said sincerely

"Don't thank me. The only reason I'm allowing it is because of Bonnie, for some strange reason Bonnie actually thinks you could be a good Dad but you and I both know you're not capable of loving anybody but yourself. It's in your nature to be a selfish bastard." Stefan drunk a shot and grimaced at the taste of the burning liquid going down his throat, he threw the money he owed on the bar before turning back to Damon and saying "Bonnie will call you."

Damon just looked at Stefan not wanting to say anything to jeopardize seeing his daughter.

"And one more thing" Stefan said standing up" If you break that little girls heart, There will be hell to pay." and walked out

Stefan walked back into the mansion quietly trying not to wake everybody up. He creaped through the hall way and stopped in front of Bonnie's room and knocked.

"What is it Stefan" Bonnie opened the door wiping the sleep out her eye

"I just wanted to tell you, that it's okay for her to get to know Damon."

'Thank you Stefan and I'm sorry about what I said, you are her father and I value your opinion more than anything."

He just nodded his head and walked to his room and crawled into bed and went to sleep.

/

How dare Stefan say he didn't love anything but himself? Damon had loved Bonnie more than his own life, he still loved her and was more than willing to give his life for her and now knowing he had a daughter he was willing to do the same for her. He walked into the house he shared with his wife.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all night" she asked

"Out" he answered

"Out where. Did you forget we had an event to attend tonight?"

"Out, minding my fucking Business." He snapped

"You're Drunk." she said

"As a Skunk" he said smirking

"So you went to see Bonnie today"

"Yes Elena, I went to see the love of my life and our child."

"So she was Pregnant "she thought out loud

"Yes, my dear she was and you knew about it." He accused

"I knew she suspected it, shit I even bought the test for her but I never found out if she was pregnant or not"

"Do you realize the life I could have had, me Bonnie and our daughter.

"What about our baby, you told me you never wanted children "Elena said swallowing the lump in her throat

"I never wanted children with you, Elena. Bonnie and I wanted a big family".

"Fuck You Damon." She yelled and ran upstairs

"Not in this lifetime honey" he yelled back.

He went to the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping in his mind drifting to the day when he asked Bonnie Out and she finally said yes.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bonnie Bennett why won't you go on a date with me" Damon asked Bonnie for the 5th time this week following her back to her white Prius._

_"Because Damon, you're a terrible person and I see how you treat women, you play with them until you get tired of the and toss them aside like a piece of meat." she answered_

_"I won't do that to you Bon Bon"he caressed her face with the back of his hand._

_"How am I supposed to know that Damon"_

_"Because Bon" he said grabbing her hand putting a lose strand of her hair behind her ear and looked her in her beautiful green eyes he had grown to love over the years. "You know me better than anyone, and besides I have no doubt that if I break your heart you'll have no trouble kicking my ass, plus Stefan and My Dad will probably help you." She giggled at the last statement._

_"Okay"_

_"Okay" he repeated not sure of her heard her right_

_"Okay, Damon I'll go out on a date with you"_

_"I'll pick you up tonight at 7" Damon said and walked away to his car._

_ Damon slid on his shoes getting ready for his date with Bonnie. Stefan stood in his door way _

_"What poor blonde girl are you taking advantage of tonight." his brother asked smirking._

_"For your information my date for tonight is a beautiful brunette." He answered._

_"So who is the Girl you plan on violating to night"_

_"Bonnie Bennett" Damon smirked sliding on his leather jacket_

_"You're lying; Bonnie hates you she'll never agree to go out with you."_

_"Well unfortunately for you brother, Bonnie doesn't' hate me as much as you think, while you spend all your time with that skank you call your Girlfriend. Bonnie and I have become rather close when she comes over."_

_"You better not hurt her Damon, I've seen what you do to women"_

_"Despite what you think Little Brother I have no intentions of hurting Bonnie, I actually like her." Damon said hitting Stefan in the chest heading into the living room where his parents were sitting._

_Where are you going" Giuseppe asked _

_"I have a date."_

_"So who is the "lucky" girl?" Giuseppe asked sarcastically? _

_"Bonnie" _

_"Who" _

_"Bonnie Bennett."_

_"My Daughter, Bonnie."_

_"Oh, father, Bonnie isn't your daughter, besides incest isn't my thing"_

_"It doesn't matter, Bonnie is not one of those girls you toy over, and you're not going out with her."_

_"But, pappa you can't do that"_

_"I can and I did now call Bonnie and tell her you can't make it"_

_Damon went over to the phone on the table by the wall and dialed Bonnie's number_

_"Hello Bonnie "_

_"Yeah, um look I can't make our date tonight._

_No. It's not my fault._

_No Bon Bon. I promise it's not like that._

_Hard ass over here doesn't think that you and I should be going out._

_Ummm huh, she wants to talk you he said looking at Giuseppe_

_"Hello" Giuseppe said taking the phone_

_"Because, I said so _

_"Don't Pappa Sippie Me"_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay"_

_"Alright"_

_"Fine."_

"_I love you too, Bye"_

_Giuseppe Hung up and turned to Damon' She says be there in 10 minutes" Damon got up grabbed his keys and headed to his restored Camaro he arrived at Bonnie's house 7 minutes later and knocked on the door. Bonnie opened the door wearing a short green dress that matched her eyes with her hair curled down her back._

_"You look Beautiful Bon Bon "he said holding out his arm _

_"Thanks" she said grabbing his arm_

_"What did you tell old hard ass to get him to change his mind"_

_"I told him that if you tried anything I would kick your ass, because he got me self-defense classes when I was younger and then I said please papa Sippie "she poked out her bottom lip._

_"He could never say no to you."_

_"So where are we going" she asked _

_"We are going out to eat at the nicest restaurant and town then to see that new scary movie then I'm going to take you home like the perfect gentleman."_

_ Damon took Bonnie to an expensive Italian restaurant and told her to order anything she wanted._

_"This is nice. "Bonnie said eating her chicken piccata._

_"Only the Best for you Bon Bon."He said smiling at her_

_"You know you're the only person to call me that everyone else calls me Bon or Bonnie."_

_"It's my special nickname for you when we're not arguing. When we are arguing then its Judgy."_

_"I hate that name."_

_"It fits you because I could feel you judging me with your Judgy little eyes."_

_"My Judgy little eyes how about you Damon, all the sarcastic comments you make about anything or anybody."_

_"Me."_

_"Yeah you every time Stefan and I would do something we thought was fun you would always make a comment about it to make us feel bad about it."_

_"Really."_

_"Yes. But I never really understand why you were so mean to Stefan."_

_"St. Stefan the good son, the perfect son the son my parents loved the most."_

_"That's not true Damon your parents love you guys the same."_

_"You really believe that, Stefan had good grades, manners. you."_

_"Me"_

_"Yeah you. Perfect Bonnie Bennett,"_

_"I'm far from perfect."_

_"You try telling my parent's that. They fell in love with you the moment they saw and Stefan were their perfect children and I just got pushed further into the background."_

_"If you feel that way Damon then why did you ask me out."_

_"I like you Bon Bon you Intrigue me,"_

_"I do?"_

_"Yes you're the only person who can match me."_

_"Thanks, I think"_

_"So what made you finally agree to go out with me?"_

_"Your eyes."_

_"Gets 'em every time."_

_"That's not what I talking about the Honesty and sincerity in the when you asked me out today. It wasn't there before."_

_"I meant every word I said"_

_"I really like you Bon Bon."_

_"Despite of our past Damon over the last few months your attitude has really improved you are a better person."_

_"Thanks that means a lot coming from you."_

_ After dinner they went to the movies and watched the newest scary movie out. Bonnie held on to Damon the whole movie shielding her eyes the scary scenes. After the movie was over he took her home. When they got to her house he walked her to the front door step._

_"I had a great time tonight Damon" she smiled _

_"How about next time we do something more fun like go to the carnival"_

_"How do you know they'll be a next time?" _

_"I don't know, will there"_

_"Well I don't know, I haven't been properly asked on a second date" she joked_

_"Miss Bennett I would be delighted if you will accompany me to the carnival next Saturday night" he said with his best southern accent _

_"Mr. Salvatore it will be my honor to accompany you to the carnival" she said in her best southern accent._

_"Goodnight Bonnie"_

_"Goodnight Damon"_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Damon stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom he shared with Elena, got dressed and went to sleep dreaming beautiful dreams of him and Bonnie.

_Ring ring ring _Damon's cell phone ringed waking him up he looked at the clock it was 11:00am

"What?" Damon answered the phone, still half sleep.

"Sorry did I wake you"

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get my number?"

"Your mom"

"Oh okay, what's wrong"

"Nothing I just have someone here who wants to talk to you"

"Who is it "Damon asked

"Just wait here she goes."

"Hello" Damon said waiting for a reply

"Hi Daddy" a little girl spoke in the phone

"Hi princess" Damon answered back with the biggest smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When Stefan knocked on the door and told her that he was okay for Arianna and Damon to get to know each other she felt relieved and scared because she didn't have to keep her daughter a secret and scared because she didn't know how Arianna would react to the news. Now her main concern was how she was going to break the news to Arianna. When Arianna asked her why the other did kids have their daddy to play with and she didn't have one. Bonnie would tell her that her daddy lives far away but he loves her can and will come visit her when he can. She hated lying to her daughter, so now Damon knew about Arianna and couldn't keep lying to her child she looked at her daughter across the table.

"Arianna"Bonnie called her

"Yes Mommy."she answered

"Did you Know Uncle Stefan is Nonno and Nonna's son"

"Yes Mommy."

"Did you know Uncle Stefan has a Brother?"

"Really"

"Do you know how Uncle Stefan is your Uncle Stefan?"

"No"

"Uncle Stefan brother is your Dad" Bonnie spit out

"Really Mommy, can I meet him" the little girl smiled.

"Do you Remember mommy's friend Damon who came by yesterday."

"Yes"

"He's Your Daddy"

"Can I talk to him" She asked with her wide beautiful eyes.

"Okay let me get his number"

I asked Isabella for his phone number "You know I'm glad you're doing this, It's good for you and Ari." Isabella said

"I Hope your right mamma "she replied and dialed the number

"What?" Damon answered the phone, still half sleep.

"Sorry did I wake you"

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get my number?"

"Your mom"

"what's wrong"

"Nothing I just have someone here who wants to talk to you"

"Who is it "Damon asked

"Just wait here she goes."

"Hello" Damon said waiting for a reply

"Hi Daddy" a little girl spoke in the phone

"Hi princess" Damon answered back with the biggest smile on his face.

"How are you" she asked in the sweetest voice that'll melt your heart

"I'm Great baby girl"

"Can I come see you?"

"If your mom says it's okay,"

"Mommy can I go see my daddy please. "She asked with her bottom lip poked out as far as it could go.

Bonnie and grabbed the phone from Arianna.

"Yeah Bonnie Please" Damon said over the phone stretching out the please

"Okay" Bonnie Said and smiled at her child.

"Yay" I'm going to go get ready. Arianna yelled and ran up stairs

"She's excited" Bonnie tells Damon

"I can't wait to get to know her."

"She's amazing Damon and Brilliant. Definitely the smartest 3 year old I've ever met"

"If she's anything like her mother I don't doubt it" He says and she blushed, Thank god he's not in front of her. There's an awkward silence before anyone said anything else

"I'll bring her over in an hour. If that's okay with you" she asked

"Sure"

"Okay" Bonnie said and hung up.

/

After Damon hung up with Bonnie he got up out the Bed Careful not to wake up Elena. He did not feel like her ruining his good mood, He showered and got dressed and waited for Bonnie and Arianna to come.

He heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door and opening it seeing Bonnie and Arianna holding hands.

"Hi" he said

"Hey" Bonnie Replied

"Daddy" Arianna yelled he bent down and picked her up.

"Hey kiddo"

"What are we going to do today? "She asked with do much excitement

"We are going to have so much fun "Damon said mocking her Excitement

"Yay." Arianna yelled

"Come in" Damon invited Bonnie inside leading them to the TV room sitting Arianna Down on the chair turning the TV to Disney Channel

"Where's St. Stefan."

"I don't know I haven't talk to him since last night "she answered

"What's wrong? Old Lovers spat. "He smirked

She ignored the comment and sat Down on the chair.

"So what are we watching "he asked Arianna

"Doc Mcstuffins"she answered

"Cool"

"Her Mommy is a Doctor Just like Uncle Stef is going to be and her dads a dentist. What do you do?"

"I am a lawyer."

"Cool, Mommy is a writer"

"Yeah I know." he smiles at the child

She smiles back with a smile identical to Bonnie's.

"Can we play a game."She asked

"Yeah princess,what do you want to play."

"Candy land."She yelled with pulled the board game out of Arianna's Bag and set up the game on the and Arianna sat on the floor.

"Are you going to play Mommy."

"Yeah I call the green gingerbread."

"Okay I get the Red one and Daddy you get the Blue one."

Damon won the first game of candy land Bonnie won the 2nd and Arianna won the third.

"That's not fair Daddy you Cheated you have to move back."Arianna said as the started the 4th game.

"Yeah Damon follow the rules."Bonnie said

"I didn't cheat"Damon said

"Yes you did"Arianna accused standing up putting both her hands on her hips frowning at him

"No I didn't"He said sitting up on his knees.

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

They went back and forth till Damon grabbed the little girl and started tickling her she squirmed and giggled uncontrollably on the floor.

"Stop Daddy." She yelled

"Not until you apologize for saying I cheated" he said continuing to tickle the child.

"Never"

"Well then I guess I'm going to keep tickling you."

"No I'm sorry" she gave in and he stopped.

"Apology accepted."he kissed the child on her forehead

"Now Bonnie I didn't hear an apology from you" he said wiggling his fingers crawling in her direction. "and I happened to know you're very ticklish."

"Damon don't you Dare" She said standing up getting ready to run.

"I would" he said standing up and lunging for the small woman

She started to run but he was faster and caught her in his arms and started tickling her to the floor and she yelled.

"Damon Stop" she yelled.

"Apologize."

"No" he continued to tickle her

"Apologize" He repeated

"Never"

"Okay I guess I'm going to have to tickle it out of you.

"No" She yelled

"Damon what the hell is all that noise" Elena yelled coming down stairs.

Damon stopped Tickling her and they looked up at Elena.

"Hey Elena." Bonnie said out of breath from laughing.

"Bonnie" she said folding her arms looking at Damon with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you we didn't really get to talk the other day?"

"I'm Fine but I did see you had time to talk to my husband." she put a lot of emphasize on the My.

"I think that we should be going now come on Ari"she said standing up picking up Ari's things.

"Wait don't go." Damon pleaded.

"I think it would be better if we left."

"How about we go to the park and have Ice cream after."

"I don't know if that's a good Idea"

"Please Mommy"Ari said looking at her with he wide blue eyes and Damon looking at her with the same ones."

"Okay, but only for an hour." she gave in.

"I'll Drive" he said slamming the door not even once acknowledging Elena's deathly Stare.

When they arrived at the Park not many people were there only 5 other people.

"Daddy push me on the swings"Arianna yelled running to the swings while Bonnie sat down on the bench.

Bonnie watched the two play and enjoy each others company she could tell Arianna already adored him and that Damon returned the watched them play and wondered what would've happened if Damon hadn't cheated with probably would be married and living in the huge home they always talked about having, she would be getting her book published and He would be working on owning his on today was any glimpse into what could have been. What could have been ,would have been great.

Damon pushed the little girl on the swing "Higher Daddy"she enjoyed spending the day with Bonnie and Their couldn't explain it but as soon as the little girl looked up at him with his eyes and smiled Bonnie's smile and called him Daddy the little girl had his heart and there were no signs of her loosening the grip anytime soon.

"It must be fun living with your Mom and Uncle Stefan."he asked Ari still pushing her on the swing set.

"Yeah Uncle Steffy is girlfriends always Buys me toys"

"I bet he is"

"Does your Mommy have a boyfriend "He Asked?

"Not anymore "she answered

He felt good now knowing that Bonnie and Stefan were not dating and Bonnie was single.

"Daddy we go get Ice cream now. "Ari asked

"Yeah".

Damon lifted Ari off the swing and carried her to the ice cream stand and ordered chocolate for Him and Ari and Vanilla.

"Daddy, who was that scary lady at your house?"

"That, my beautiful Princess is the Wicked Witch of the east but you can call her Elena. "He said

"I don't think I like her very much"

"You know what kid" Damon said kneeling down in front of her. "neither do I."

After they got their ice cream the slowly walked back to the Bench where Bonnie was sitting.

"Daddy, do you Love My Mommy. "Arianna said while she ate her ice cream.

" More than life itself Mini me, Why do you ask"

"Because my friend Emma Mom and Dad love each other and they are married and live together.

"That's because Emma's Dad is not an Idiot who makes mistakes."

"OH, why aren't you and mommy married and together?"

"Because your daddy is and idiot who messed up things with your mommy but i promise you I'm going to try and make things right."

She smiled

"Come on let's get you back to your mom Judgy Junior before your mom comes and hunt us down"

"Judgy what "she asked confused

"Never mind"

"Mommy Daddy got us Ice Cream."

"Really,What kind did you get me,"Bonnie asked

"Vanilla, I know its your Favorite."Damon spoke up.

"You remember that."She asked looking up at him.

"I remember everything about you." he smiled at her and she smiled back

"How was your day, you look very tired."

"Amazing she has a lot of energy "he answered "I Love her all ready "he smiled

"It's kind of hard not to."

"Mommy I'm Sleepy"Arianna said yawning

"Lets get you home then."

They pulled up to the Salvatore fell asleep in the car Damon carried Arianna up the stairs and laid Arianna in the bed upstairs then came back downstairs to join Bonnie.

"She's asleep "he said

"Okay, well I'll see you later.

"Wait we need to talk"

"About what Damon."

"You lied to me."

"About what exactly "she asked

"You and St. Stefan aren't in a relationship"

"I never said we were"

"You didn't but you implied you were."

"Why is it important anyway "Bonnie asked crossing her arms

"I Love You "He said

"What else is new?"

"I want you Bonnie"

"And I want to own my own Island Damon but you can't always get what you want"

"I can buy you an Island "he said

"Yeah but you can't buy you a Bonnie."

"I Love you"

"Damon It's not like you to be repetitive"

"And you know me so well Bon Bon"

"Yeah I Do"

"And I know you so well"

"So you should know I don't make the same mistakes twice.

"We weren't a mistake the first time" Damon said grabbing her waist pulling her to him.

"Yes we were" she said looking into his beautiful baby blues, him looking into her emerald ones

"No we weren't Bon Bon and I bet your still in love with me"

"I'm Not .Damon I don't."

"Really , nobody gets over there first love Bon Bon. I know you remember how much fun we use to have and our talks about living in a big house with lots of room for a big family. And most of all I know you remember how I made you feel he whispered "How I made you squirm under me while you repeatedly called my name over and over and over again. Cause I remember I remember how tight your felt around me and how you tasted when I stuck my tongue inside you and when you came on my face." Bonnie was speechless

"Fuck you Damon "she said when she finally gained the use of her tongue and pushing him away

"Is that a Promise because I would love to "He Smirked?

"Do you remember you fucked up our relationship not me?

"I made a Mistake Bonnie, I've apologize a Million times why won't you forgive me.

"You know Damon most people Fix their Mistakes and avoid making them again at all cost you married yours."

"What else do you want me to do Bon "he yelled?

"You Know what Damon I probably could of forgiven the fact that you cheated on me if it was with a random whore, what I can't forgive is the fact that not only have you ruined our relationship, you ruined Stefan's to, not only did you cheat on your pregnant girlfriend you fucked your Brothers Girlfriend and got her pregnant. I mean come on Damon; you didn't even have the decency to put on a condom. Thank god I found out about you and Elena when I did because god only knows who else you've been fucking raw and what diseases I may have caught from you. I will never forgive you, So Damon remember this and pay close attention to me when I Say this I don't Love you and I Hate your Fucking guts the only good thing to come from us being together you pompous self-absorbed heartless asshole is my daughter, don't ever talk to me again unless it concerns our daughter, Now Leave."

When Damon got home he went straight to his liquor table and poured him a glass of bourbon he was pissed. he was pissed off at Bonnie pissed off at himself. He was pissed off at everyone. After he finished drowning it he threw the crystal glass against the wall breaking it and screamed tears falling down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

She won't answer his calls. He had tried repeatedly to get in contact with her but she never would answer. If he wanted to see his daughter he had to talk to Stefan and Stefan wasn't so eager to let him see either of them. When he came to pick Ari up she wouldn't come to the door. He had made and Effort to see his daughter every day and he loved spending time with her but he wished that he and Bonnie could share that time as a family. He hadn't seen Bonnie since the first day he got to spend with Arianna and that had been 2 weeks ago but he knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Tomorrow was Tyler and Caroline's wedding and she was going to be there 

The Wedding and the reception was held at the Lockwood Mansion everything was beautiful every detail was perfect and everyone was there having a beautiful time. Tyler and Caroline were dancing Giuseppe with Arianna, Isabella with Stefan, Elena and her brother Jeremy, Katherine and her husband Elijah, Alaric and his wife Jenna Matt with Lexi, Rose and her Boyfriend Trevor. Bonnie with Mason were Dancing when "Kiss Me"by Ed Sherran began playing and they started slow dancing when Damon tapped on Mason shoulder and asked could he cut in , Mason Looked back at Bonnie to make sure it was alright and she Nodded Her head and she put her hand on Damon's shoulder and he wrapped his armed around her waist pulling her closer.

"Lockwood? Really Bonnie."he said

She ignored his comment.

"I want to talk to you about something" she said

"What, you've come to you senses and still love me"

"Ha you're funny" she said sarcastically

"Fine, What about"

"Arianna"

"What's Wrong." he frowned

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that she adores you and she talks about you all the time."

"The feeling is mutual"

"I just wanted you to know that so you come to see her when we leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes leave we have a life back in North Carolina"

"When are you leaving?"

"In two days"

"You're going to take her away from me again Bon." He raised his voice.

They stopped Dancing and she led him to a room upstairs so they could talk in private.

"I'm Sorry Damon."

"You can't take her away from me Bonnie, not when I'm just getting to know her."

"Damon, you can still visit her whenever you want it's only a few hour drive,"

"I'm Not Letting you take her."

"Let Me?" she yelled as if she needed his permission

"I've already missed 3 years of her life Bonnie you're not going to make me miss anymore.

"Damon, I'm her mother she goes where I go."

"And I'm her father, I'll fight you for her, I'm a lawyer it'll be easy for me to be to get custody of her."

"You really would take her from me." she asked in a softer tone

"You had no problem taking her away from me" he said coldly

"So this is about getting me back, I kept her from you so you take her from me."

"No Bonnie this is about you taking my daughter away from me again and if that what it takes to make sure you don't keep her away from me I will."

"You have no legal rights to her; you just want her because you think she belongs to you."

"I'm her biological Father that's legal enough and the fact that I didn't know about her will be enough to convince a judge to give me sole custody and knowing that Salvatore is my last name will guarantee it."

"I'm not scared of you Damon, I will fight you."

"You won't win."

"You would take a child as young as Arianna away from her mother not only is that selfish but its stupid and I will hate you forever." she yelled and stormed out of the room to the bathroom to wipe her tears before she returned to the party

"You Okay "Mason asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah" Mason wrapped one arm around bonnie while she put one hand on his shoulder and her free hand inside his bigger one while resting her head on his chest.

"I Wish you didn't have to go." he said

"I wish I didn't either" she answered

"I'm going to miss you Bonnie."

"I'm going to miss you too Mason."

"Please, you probably have guys lined up around the corner waiting to talk to you." she laughed

"You're one to talk Lockwood as soon as I leave your going to have another girl on your arm "She said

"I Doubt that, you're not easily forgotten Bennett."

"Yeah, right"

"I still want to see you Bonnie, let's see what this thing goes"

"I would like that Mason, "she said and looked up at him as he captured her lips in his in a slow passionate kiss.

Damon watched them as jealousy boiled through his veins.

"He's Hot" Elena said looking in the same direction as Damon

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to Dance.

"Actually I do" he said finishing his Drink and standing up. Elena reached to grab his hand "Arianna Come dance with your old man"

"Okay Daddy" he picked up the giggling little girl and made his way to the dance floor leaving Elena standing like an idiot.

Elena watched the way Damon acted with Arianna and the Way he looked at Bonnie wishing that he looked at her that way. She often what would've happened if she hadn't lost the baby he had been so cruel and uncaring to her when it happened. All he cared about was Bonnie and tried to drink away the pain of losing her. Damon hated Elena and she knew that but she loved him. She had loved him ever since Stefan introduced them. She loved his beautiful blue eyes and could stare into them all day she loved his I don't give a fuck attitude around people and how caring and compassionate he was around Bonnie.

Bonnie Was her Friend and she hated the fact that she hurt Bonnie but in the end she won she won Damon Salvatore. She might not have done it in the most honorable way but she was Mrs. Salvatore and Bonnie wasn't.

When she slept with Damon that night she had a simple plan she knew Damon would be out getting drunk like he did every Friday night and pass out had told Stefan to meet her at the a club on the outside of town while she went to his apartment to try and seduce Damon. It was midnight and was drunk and passed out on his bed with only his Boxers wearing only his boxers She pulled out a blindfold she had and her pocket and tied it around his eyes. She took off her shoes and clothes and climbed into bed with him and started kissing his toned pale chest. "Bonnie" he moaned she stayed quiet and begin kissing every inch of his body, his eyes still closed. she slid his boxers down and slid him into her and begin ridding him "Bonnie" he continued to moan, he wrapped his hand around her waist when he came in her and she came around his cock when she herd the door open and saw Bonnie standing in the door way with her eyes watering "Oh God she said. Damon Snatched the blindfold from over his eyes and saw Elena on top of him and Bonnie standing at the door he threw Elena off of him and went to chase after Bonnie he told her to get the fuck out while she was putting back on her clothes After Bonnie left Stefan walked in and Saw Damon in the Kitchen naked getting a drink while Elena was putting back on her clothes Damon tried to explain but Stefan lost it and punched Damon and walked out of the apartment then Damon kicked her out before she had her shirt back on and slammed the door in her face. She found out 3 weeks later that she was pregnant and when she told Damon he told her to kill it and that he didn't want anything to do with her. 5 weeks later she had a miscarriage on her bathroom floor and the only person who was there for her was her brother Jeremy a week later she ran into Damon at the Grille who was drunk and told him about the miscarriage then she started crying "Marry Me." he slurred "What" she said not sure if she heard him right. Marry me he slurs again. That Night they were married and the Next morning he felt like jumping off a cliff. When they informed his parents of their nuptial they did everything but disown him. When he wanted to get Divorced she told him she told him she would take everything. Their Marriage Vows Never meant anything to either of the she had her fun he had his. Occasionally when he was asleep and his dick was hard and she was there then they would have sex and even then he would moan Bonnie's name but she didn't care she was just glad that he touched her. 

Damon swayed with his daughter in his arms as she smiled and enjoyed being swayed side to side. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, identical to his own trying to understand how he could love someone he hardly knows He loved that little girl so much that it hurt and he couldn't understand it.

He had loved Bonnie he loved her so much, He still loved her and the fact that he knew she hated him because of a drunken mistake made him hated himself. He felt horrible about the fact that he treating to take his daughter away from her. He didn't mean it he did it to feel control to make her hurt, he wanted her to hurt the way she hurt him when she told him she hated him. Bonnie was the only person who was able to get him to bare his soul. She was the only person who knew his fears and desires nobody knew him better than Bonnie Bennett not even himself. She was his first love, his only. He remembered the first time he told her that he loved her.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Damon you can't go around punching my friends in the eye." Bonnie yelled at Damon walking into the Salvatore Mansion._

_"He was looking at you."_

_"God Damon you can't punch every guy for just looking"_

_"It wasn't because he was looking at you, it was how he was looking at you"_

_"How exactly was he looking at me?"_

"_Like he wanted to rip that bikini off you and fuck you into next year."_

_"Matt's Harmless"_

_"The way he was looking at you wasn't harmless."_

_"Damon you Exaggerating."_

_"I'm not. You're mine Bonnie and I don't want anyone staring at what's mine."_

_"I'm not a toy Damon, I don't belong to you or anyone else "She said and turned around to walk out the room._

_"Where the hell are you going" he yelled_

_"I'm going home."_

_"No you're not going home, you're going to stay here were going to argue then make up then were going to make out and hopefully other stuff._

_"You're not my father Damon you can't make me stay."_

_"You can't pay that ass you call your Father to stay home and I doubt he would make you stay home."_

_"Ugh fuck you Damon "she yelled _

_"You won't let me, remember "he yelled_

_"I can't believe you Damon First you give Matt a black eye then you bring my Father up like it's not a sensitive subject she said tears streaming down her face."_

_"We're through you're a possessive Asshole." she walked towards the door_

_"Bon wait I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that about your Dad. and I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, you know I turn into a jealous ass when I see someone staring at the Woman I love .the way matt was staring at you I just..."Before Damon Could finish the sentence Bonnie cut him off by crashing her lips into him kissing him slowly and passionately he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer before she broke away and looked up into his eyes and bit her lip._

_"I should punch your friends more often "he joked_

_"You just said you loved me "she smiled brightly._

_"Well I Do, of course i planned to tell you in a more elaborate place with music playing in the back ground flowers and...Bonnie cut him off again and kissed him_

_"I Love you too"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After the Reception Damon and Elena headed home. Damon went straight to his liquor table.

"Bonnie seems really happy with Mason. Elena said getting ready for Damon to chew her out.

"Why are you here Elena" he asked tiredly sipping out of his glass

"I live her Damon"

"I don't mean why are you here now I mean why are you here why are you with me I have repeatedly told you I don't love you so why are you here"

"Because Damon I have everything I've ever wanted Money, cars, houses. Why would I leave you?"

"You can have it all Elena because I'm through "he said walking up stairs to their room and started packing.

"You are not leaving me Damon.

"Elena I' not arguing with you today take anything you want I just want Bonnie and My Daughter".

"Bonnie doesn't want you Damon she hates you."

"And I hate you Elena he said grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Your gonna regret this Damon."She yelled


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

She wouldn't let him see her, they only had two days left and he continually blew up hers and Stefan's phone but no answer. He tried to contain himself and not go over to his parents' home and raised all kind of hell but she was keeping his daughter away from him and now that he knew she existed there was no way in hell that was going to happen again. When he threaten to take Arianna away, he hadn't meant it he just wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. They would be leaving town tomorrow and he knew he had to make things right so he could remain in his daughter life and be the father she deserves. Who knows how long it would be before he got to see her again so he drove over to his parent's home and banged on the front door, trying to keep his temper at bay and waited for someone to answer it

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." the Salvatore's maid Carmen answered the door.

"Hello Carmen is Bonnie Here." Damon asked calmly and smiled.

"Yes sir let me get her for you."

"No need, I'll get her where is she."

"She's in the pool"

"Thank you Carmen" he said

Damon walked through the kitchen and opened the sliding glass door to the pool. And saw Bonnie playing volleyball in the pool with Mason Fucking Lockwood and his daughter on the fucker's shoulders, looking like the perfect family.

"Ahem" Damon cleared his throat gaining all of their attention

"Daddy" Arianna smiled Mason lifted her off his shoulder and placed her on the concrete around the pool and she ran to hug Damon who picked her up.

"What are you doing here "Bonnie snapped

"You weren't answering your phone. "He answered

"There was a reason for that." she muttered to her self

Damon put Arianna down on the ground. "Go tell Carmen to get you dressed princess. I'm taking you to get some ice cream." He told her.

"Yay!" Ari yelled and ran into the house

"Don't Run" Bonnie yelled to the child and turned back to Damon

"You're not taking my child anywhere." she said to him

"She's my daughter I can take her anywhere I want."

"Mason, Honey would you mind if we talked in private" she said swimming towards him placing her hand on his chest.

"Are you going to be alright babe "He Asked?

"Yeah, I'm fine "she placed a kiss on his soft lips and pulled back.

"Okay, he said getting out of the pool and towards the house, giving Damon a threatening look. "Call me if you need me." He told her while she watched him walk inside and bit her lip involuntarily while he closed the door.

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere" she turned her attention back to Damon.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls" he asked

"I don't want to talk to you." she said getting out of the pool wearing a black Bikini showing off her perfectly toned young body.

"Well we need to talk about an arrangement, if you're taking her back home." He said, his eyes studying every inch of her body not looking at her face until he caught of glimpse of her frowning at him.

"When I tried to talk to you about an arrangement you threaten to take my child away."

"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it."

"You need to learn that, I'm sorry isn't going to fix everything, you have to take responsibility for your actions. Stop telling me you're sorry and show me. You are such a child Damon, grow up." she yelled

"You want me to act like an adult ,fine. I'll start but you need to grow up too. You need to at least be able to tolerate me for Arianna's sake and don't bitch at me and keep my daughter away from me when you're pissed at me, I've already miss three years I don't intend to miss anymore."

"I don't intend to make you miss anymore."

"Good."

"And you need to accept the fact that we're not together and I don't love you, and learn that anything I do that doesn't affect Arianna is none of your business."

"Fine. Deal"

"Good that's the only way we will be able to be good parents for Ari because that what she deserves."

They stood in an awkward silence just looking into each others eyes having a silent conversation before Damon spoke up.

"You're so hot Bon"

"You can't say things like that when we're not together and my boyfriend is in the kitchen."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, Boyfriend"

"Lockwood? That dude is like 40"

"Actually he's only 30."

"I don't care Bon your only 21 if you ask me it's kind of perverted to me."

"Damon Really you were the 18 year old adult having sex with a 16 year old minor."

"Well it was good sex" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows

"We're not talking about this."she rolled her eyes

"You know it was good sex"

"Bye Damon"

"Just bye Damon. We just made it through our first argument that didn't end with you walking out I at least deserve a goodbye kiss."

"What you deserve is a kick in the ass, have my daughter home by 5" Bonnie said and jumped into the pool.

Damon watched as Bonnie swam gracefully in the water for a few minutes until Arianna came back out and told Damon she was ready.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Stefan and Arianna left the next day. The trip ended much like it had started, quiet and Bonnie gazing out of the window. She thought about the last 3 years 7 months and 2 weeks of her life, more the last 2 weeks of her life. She spent the last almost 4 years trying to keep her daughter hidden from her father because she thought that was what was best for her child(or what was best for her)She thought Damon would be a horrible father and he proved her wrong he was a great father better than she expected. The way Arianna lit up when she talked about Damon warmed her heart and made her feel guilty about keeping her secret all these years. She truly hoped Damon would stay true to his word and remain in Arianna's life.<p>

"How have you been I feel like we haven't talk in forever." Stefan said breaking the silence filled the car.

"I've been great".she smiled

"How's Mason." he asked teasing

"He's great.

"You've spent all your time with him."

"Not all my time. How about you, you've spent all your time with Lexi.

"Yeah but I came home last night where were you."

"shh" she said pointing to the little girl in the backseat.

"I like him okay, he makes me happy."

"I'm glad, you deserve it." She smiled at her friend then turned to her daughter in the backseat.

"Hey Arianna how did you like Mystic Falls."

"It was so awesome mommy" She answered enthusiastically

"What did you like the most about Mystic Falls?"

"I liked spending time with Daddy."

"Really"

"He's awesome mommy and so cool."

"He's not that awesome." Stefan said under his breath

"How about Mason, Did you like him" Bonnie asked

"He's cool but my dad is cooler"

"How about Elena Munchkin." Stefan asked

"She's mean I'm glad daddy left her.

"He left her?" Bonnie asked

"Daddy said he didn't love her and you shouldn't be with somebody you don't love."

"He's Right"

"Do you love my Daddy. "Arianna asked

Bonnie looked back at her daughter and all the innocence she possesses. How do you answer a question truthfully when you don't know the answer yourself.

"Yes" she said slowly but not sure where the answer came from, Stefan looked at her with a raised questioning brow. She didn't even look at him because she felt him staring at her.

The rest of the ride was quiet when they got home Arianna was asleep she laid her in the bed and went to take a shower when she got out the shower Stefan was sitting on her bed.

"We need to talk about to this" he said

"Talk about what Stefan"

"Damon."

"What about him." she shrugged her shoulder like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You still love him."he accused

"I don't."

"Then why did you tell Ari you did."

"How are you suppose to tell a child you don't love her dad."

"I know you Bonnie, you wouldn't of said it if you didn't, you still love Damon."

"I don't want to Stefan. I really don't. I haven't seen him in almost 4 years and all these old feelings and emotions come flooding back as soon as I see him. He can be the biggest ass sometimes but then he could be the sweetest and most thoughtful person in the world when you least expected. I see how he is with Ari and all I feel is guilt and regret about keeping her away from him when I wasn't the one who messed up he did." she started to cry. Stefan wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay Bon" he said rubbing her back.

"It's not."she cried


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Stefan and Bonnie left with Arianna a week ago and God how he missed that little girl. He felt like piece of him was missing, he had known this little girl for a short time and he loved her so much that it hurt. He missed how she would smile like her mother but would smirk like him he missed her giggles he missed how much she reminded him of Bonnie and then she reminded him of him self. The feeling was still surreal that he was now a father, that he help created the living, breathing little person that look so much like him and her mother. She was so innocent so young without a care in the world. A brilliant, smart, intelligent, and kind person, who had the heart and soul that most people 10 times her age didn't, this little girl, His little girl. His Daughter, His and Bonnie's daughter was simply captivating

He Rented an apartment with 3 bedrooms, 1 for him 1 for Ari and a guest room, a large kitchen because Damon Salvatore loved to cook it was one of the things Bonnie loved about him and a large living room so he could enjoy football like any other man in America his parents were both Italian but he was an American in every since of the word.

Tonight was Friday night and he was alone and his empty apartment. Usually he would be at the bar drowning his sorrows in a bottle of bourbon but not tonight. For starters his drinking buddy Ric was out of town, 2nd he didn't have to come home to a nagging bitch of a wife and 3rd he just got finished talking to his daughter, he made plans to visit her next weekend and he was in a pretty good mood.

He missed his daughter. Part of him resented Bonnie, Stefan, His parents and out right hated Elena and everybody else who kept his child a secret from him. Maybe he could understand why Bonnie and Stefan did it, they were pissed. What he couldn't understand was why his parents did it, his own flesh and blood and he wanted to know why.

Damon Knocked on the door to his parent's home and His mother answered the door.

"Hello Damon, What are you doing here?" Isabella asked happy to see her son.

"I just wanted to visit my parents."

"Okay, come in." Isabella escorted Damon to the sitting room where Giuseppe was reading a book." We have a visitor Isabella said to Giuseppe. Giuseppe looked up at his son.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Giuseppe asked

"I just thought I come visit my favorite parents." He smirked

"I'm surprise your wife let you out."

"Well my wife and I are separated."He answered matter of fact

"Good for you." Isabella said

"What brought on the sudden change of heart?" Giuseppe asked with a raised eyebrow

"Arianna, she didn't like her and honestly I hated the skank."

"You married the Skank."

"And I have regretted it ever since."

"I'm glad you decided to let her go." Isabella said

"I hope you have a good Divorce attorney, because she won't go easy."

"I'm a Lawyer Papa."

"Yes but your a corporate lawyer you need a Divorce attorney because she'll try to take every cent."

"It doesn't matter I told her she could have it all."

"What." Isabella exclaimed

"Bella did you drop him on his head as a baby." Giuseppe asked

"No, Damon you can't do that." Isabella said to her son

"I just want to get rid of her."

"But if you do that she wins."

"I don't Care."

"Well you need to care because if you give her everything that leaves Arianna with nothing." Giuseppe said

"My daughter will be well taking care of."

"You have to cut her off because if you don't she'll keep coming back for something, you have no other ties to this woman."

"Your right papa, I'll fight."

"Great, I just hope that this decision to get divorce has everything to do with Arianna and not Bonnie."

"What if it does?"

"You had your chance you blew it with Bonnie she won't give you another chance."

"Of course you would take her side Papa that's how it always was Bonnie and Stefan then Damon. always last."

"That's not true." Isabella said

"Yes it is Mama if it wasn't you would've told me about Arianna."

"It wasn't for us to tell you."

"It doesn't matter Mama someone should've told me."

"Bonnie and Stefan did what was best for my granddaughter and that was bringing her in a non stressful environment and away from you." Giuseppe said

"Sippie." Isabella yelled

"I'm her father I should've known."Damon yelled

"You knew that you got that Gilbert girl pregnant, what did you tell her?"

"That was different."

"How so, it was your child."

"I love Bonnie."

"It doesn't matter, it still was your child and you told her to get rid of it, would you have made Bonnie do the same.."

"No."

"Of course you say that now but if Bonnie would've came to you and tell you she was pregnant you would've thrown her out on the street and forced her to have an abortion and then you wouldn't had the little Angel you love."

"You're wrong."

"Stefan did what you didn't he stepped even when he didn't have too, he is and will always be a better father than you would ever be, and if I had to do it all over again I would."

"Sippie, that's enough." Isabella yelled

"You're wrong Father, I might have missed 3 years of her life but I won't miss another one, I will be a better father than Stefan or you have ever been."

"Damon." Isabella yelled

"No Mama it's always been that way Stefan is the Golden child and I'm the Demon spawn, anything I do isn't good enough, it never has been. Both of you always put Stefan first, even Bonnie did when we we're dating it was always Stefan." Damon stormed out if the house and got and his car and drove.

* * *

><p>Bonnie picked up the basket filled up with Arianna clothes and took them to her room to place them in her Drawers while Stefan cooked spaghetti for Dinner and Ari watched television<p>

"Come and get something to eat munchkin." Stefan Said to Ari

"I don't want Spaghetti, I want cake" Ari winned

"No, you can have piece of cake after dinner but right now you're eating spaghetti."

"No." She yelled

"Arianna Isabella Bennett-Salvatore, if you don't come in this kitchen right now, no tv for a week." Stefan raised his voice. Arianna stumped in the kitchen.

"My daddy would've let me." Arianna said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"Your daddy isn't here." Arianna stuck out her tongue at Stefan.

"No TV for a week and no cake." he said.

"I hate you." she spat

"Well I love you Munchkin."

"Mommy uncle Steffy is being a meeny."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked coming out of the room

"She's just mad because I won't let her have a piece a cake."

"He said I can't watch TV for a week mommy a whole week that's like forever for a fly." She exaggerated

"Okay, Drama queen, If your Uncle Stefan said so then you can't."

"But mommy."

"Don't but mommy me, now eat your dinner." Arianna started eating her Dinner and Stefan walked in the other room and Bonnie followed him.

"You okay Stefan." Bonnie asked. Stefan ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath.

"2 weeks with Damon and she's already turning into him."

"No she isn't."

"She told me she hated me Bonnie...Me, She have never told me she hated me."

"I'm sorry Stefan."

"Don't apologize to me, I just I... I'm going to bed." Stefan went to his room. Bonnie walked back into the kitchen and sat with Ari.

"Did you tell Uncle Stefan you hate him?"she asked her

"Yes mommy."Ari put her head down.

"Why."

"Because he told me I couldn't watch TV for a week."

"That's not nice Arianna."

"I know mommy."

"Then why did you say it."

"I was mad."

"Do you hate your uncle Stefan?"

"No."

"Then you owe him an apology."

"I know."

"Then go apologize to him."

"Okay."

Arianna knocked on the door to Stefan's room where he was laying in the bed staring at the ceeling

"Uncle Steffy." Arianna called

"What's wrong Munchkin?" Stefan sat up in the bed and asked

"I'm sorry uncle Steffy.

"Its okay munchkin, come and give me a hug." Arianna Jumped up and Stefan's bed and hugged him.

"I love you uncle Steffy."

"I love you too munchkin." He kissed her cheek.

"Are you two good?" Bonnie said standing in the door way

"Yeah were good." He started tickling the little girl.

"Great, because we have another problem."

"What." Stefan frowned

"Ari go finish your food."

"Okay." Arianna left out of the room and Bonnie closed the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Damon's coming he just called."

"When?"

"He said He'll be here in a few hours."

"I thought he wasn't coming until next weekend."

"I did too, apparently he wanted to see her."

"It's almost her bed time."

"I told him that, but he said he'll be here when she wakes up."

"Where is he staying?"

"I told him he could stay here."

"Bonnie." He wined

"Stefan."

"Fine."

"But if he stays here he has to follow the rules and respect us both as parents."

"I told him that too."

"How long is he staying?"

"Only the weekend."

"Great." He said sarcastically

"It'll only be for the weekend Stef, he'll be gone before you know it."

* * *

><p>Damon pulled into the driveway of the home Bonnie and Stefan lived in with Arianna. It was a small brick home, quaint, in a nice and quiet neighborhood. It was 11:00pm dark, with only a single street light lighting the street the house was located on. Damon grabbed his bag out of the backseat and stepped on the welcome mat and ringed the doorbell and stood waiting for an answer. Stefan answered the door wearing nothing but pajama pants and a bowl of popcorn in his arm.<p>

"Hey, come in." Stefan stepped aside and let Damon inside. Damon walked inside looking around.

"Where's Ari." He asked

"Sleep."

"Oh, where's Bonnie."

"She's in the living room watching the movie." Stefan walked into the living room followed by Damon. Stefan gave Bonnie the bowl of popcorn and sitting down on the other end of the couch while Bonnie lay on the other end and rested her legs and Stefan's lap.

"What are we watching?" Damon asked feeling awkward watching how comfortable Bonnie and Stefan were with each other. If he didn't know any better he would swear Bonnie and Stefan were a couple. Honestly they had always been this comfortable with each other, Damon knew it, but they were living with each other for 4 years a lot could change in 4 years and he didn't really know how close they had grown.

"We're watching The Avengers, now move your butt out of the way this is my favorite part." Bonnie Answered. Damon sat on the small arm chair and dropped his bag beside it."

"So what is this about?" Damon asked. Bonnie and Stefan looked at him with both shock expressions. "What."

"You have never seen the avengers." Bonnie asked

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What."

"How could you not have seen the Avengers, it's like the best super hero movie of all time."

"Never heard of it."

"Have you been living under a rock the last 2 years? Stefan asked

"No, I just have been busy."

"Okay so it's about a bunch of super hero's who have to team up to fight a villain." Bonnie explained

"Sounds Boring." He said

"You're Boring." Bonnie said throwing a handful of popcorn at him and giggled

Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon watched the movie in silence after the movie was over they got up and went to bed. Stefan showed Damon to the guest room across the hall from his. The next morning Damon woke up to the smell of Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, and pancakes cooking. He got up out the bed and thought he would fine Bonnie cooking breakfast but saw Stefan cooking instead.

"For a minute I thought Bonnie learned to cook." He said sitting at the kitchen Stefan laughed.

"Bonnie will burn water."

"I remember I tried to teach her how to cook lasagna and she almost burned down the apartment." Stefan laughed

"When I try to teach her, I almost caught on fire." The brothers laughed before falling into an awkward silence

"Umm Stefan we never really got a chance to talk about what happened and I just wanted to apologies." Damon started.

"I'm listening."

"Elena tricked me, I honestly thought it was Bonnie, I was to drunk to know the difference."

"Okay but why did you Marry her."

"I was drunk, depressed, and lonely."

"I don't know what to say Damon."

"You can accept my apology."

"I could but being drunk isn't an excuse, the truth is you have a serious alcohol problem."

"I don't I can stop when ever I want to."

"You know the first step is admitting you have a problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"You Do."

"I have an occasional Drink."

"Okay whatever you say Damon but do me a favor then I can forgive you."

"And what is that."

"Every time you pick up a drink think about what you want more that drink or your daughter."

"Are you threatening to take her away?" he asked angrily

"No I'm not but remember the last thing you loved you lost because of that Drink." They sat in silence for a few minutes and Damon thought about what Stefan said.

"Hey Daddy." Arianna came running into the kitchen and hugged Damon. Damon hugged the little girl and looked back at Stefan

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Since they left Mystic Fall three months ago Damon Visited Arianna Every weekend and while he was in North Carolina they were inseparable. Damon hated to leave and Arianna cried every time he left. Watching how he and Arianna reacted when he left would melt the hardest hearts. He would visit every Friday afternoon and stay until Sunday night. When ever it was time to leave she would cry and hold on to his leg begging him to stay and he would bend down and tell her to put on a brave face because your mommy and uncle Stefan need you here and that he'll be back before she knew it. Every night before she went to bed he video called her, she would kiss the computer screen and say "I love you daddy" and he would tell her "I love you too princess sweet dreams" and would hang up. It broke Bonnie's heart to see them exchange goodbyes and Stefan wouldn't admit it but he was jealous that Arianna and Damon were so close after knowing each other for a short amount of time. Even though him Arianna still were still close he now had to share her love with his brother and he didn't like the competition.

While Arianna and Damon were developing their father-daughter relationship. Bonnie and Mason were developing their romantic relationship. He came to visit Bonnie as often as he could. They begin growing closer and closer. He was caring and compassionate. He was patient, easy to talk to. In other words he was perfect and Bonnie started to fall in love with him in that short amount of time but she couldn't build up the courage to say it.

"I Love you" Mason said looking at Bonnie laying beside him in the bed after they just finished having sex "It's okay you don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know." She smiled

"Mason I..." she started but was interrupted by her phone ringing

"Hello "she answered

"Wait Mamma Calm Down"

"He's What!"

"Is he okay"

Ok we'll be there in a few hours

I love you, Bye

"What happened" Mason asked

"Giuseppe had a heart attack"

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Stefan, Mason and Arianna arrived in Mystic Falls 4 hours after Isabella Called them. They dropped Arianna off at Caroline's and Tyler's house and went to the hospital.<p>

"What Happen" Stefan asked Damon in the waiting room

"They were eating dinner and he started having chest pains and passed out." Damon said

"Is he going to be okay" Bonnie asked as she clung on to Mason

"Yeah they want to keep him for a couple of days, Mamma is staying with him overnight and he can have visitors in the morning."

"Okay so we probably should go get some rest you coming Bon." Stefan asked

"No, I think I should stay." Bonnie said

"You want me to stay with you" Mason asked

"No you should go get some rest I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay Babe." he gave her kiss

"See you later."

Stefan and Mason left leaving Bonnie and Damon alone in the waiting room.

"Are you leaving too." she asked him

"No I'm staying the Night."

"Oh okay" she sat down on the small couch beside him.

"Where's Ari" he asked

"She's staying the night at Tyler's and Caroline's

"Oh okay. So you and Lockwood are getting serious." he asked

"Yeah"

"Are you Happy?"

"Yeah, I Am." she smiled to herself. "So what about you, you seeing anybody?"

"I don't want to waste anymore time with somebody I don't love so no. Any free time I have I spend it with Ari."

"I'm sorry Damon." she said sadly leaning her head on his shoulder and yawning.

"Sorry for what." he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"For keeping Ari away from you. You're a good father and she loves you so much" she fell asleep lying on his chest

"Its okay Bon I'm..."He was cut off by the sound of her snoring." Goodnight Bon Bon I Love you" he said placing a kiss on the top of her head before falling asleep.

Bonnie woke up the next morning with Damon's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Damon" she nudged him "Wake up."

"Go back to sleep Bon Bon"He said sleepily

"No. Get up Damon."

"Okay, Okay I'm up" he let go of her and yawned." What time is it?"

"Its 8:00"

"You want to go get some breakfast, there's a coffee shop a block away from here. He asked

"Yeah, just let me call Caroline First."

Bonnie took out her new phone and dialed Caroline's number.

Care, I'm sorry did I wake you "she asked

"No I was fixing Breakfast."

"Is Arianna up?"

"Yeah here she goes."

"Hi Mommy" Arianna said all bubbly

"Hey Munchkin, are you giving Auntie Caroline a hard time."

"No Mommy."

"Hey guess who I'm with."

"Who" She asked with excitement

"Damon."

"Mommy Can I talk to him please please please." She begged

"Yeah, wait a minute" Bonnie handed the phone over to Damon

"Hey Princess"

"Hey Daddy I miss you"

"I Miss you too, I'll see you later on today and we can have some fun."

"Together?"

"Yeah"

"Auntie Caroline is calling me to Eat. Bye Daddy.

"Bye Princess"

Damon handed Bonnie her phone.

"You know last night what I said about beings sorry I really am."

"I don't hold it against you, anymore."

"I see the way she acts with you and how bad she hurts when you leave. You are a good father."

"You're a great mother if it wasn't for you and St. Stefan she wouldn't be as great as she is."

"Yeah, I am a pretty awesome mother." she gloated

"Who's being an arrogant asshole now?" he joked

"Damon you will always be the king of arrogance."

"Yeah but you love it."

"Not really."

Bonnie and Damon walked to the coffee shop and got some breakfast and Bought Isabella something to eat.

"Hey papa, how are you" Bonnie asked walking into Giuseppe Hospital room

"I've had Better Days. "He answered

"The Doctors says that he's to stress out "Isabella said

"Stressed about what "Damon asked

"Work, I have told Sippe repeatedly that he needs to not work so hard"

"And I have told Bella that I need to work hard, seeing that I don't have any help."

"Hey pop, how are you?" Stefan said walking in the Room carrying Arianna

"Nonno, are you okay "Arianna asked

"I'm Fine sweetie, come give your Nonno hug,"

"Stefan Please tell your Father that he works too much." Isabella said

"Pop, you work too much" he said

"Stefan, tell your Mother if I had help I wouldn't have to work so hard but since I don't I have to do all the work." Giuseppe said.

"What if Stefan and I help out with the business. "Damon said

"That would be great. "Isabella said

"I would but I'm in Medical school "Stefan said.

"You can transfer" Damon said

"It's not that easy I have to find a place to stay and there's paper work to do. And I can't just leave Bonnie and Arianna"

"You know I go where you go Stefan." Bonnie said

"I don't know I have a job and Bonnie just got that job at the newspaper."

"I can always get another Job and that way we can be closer to family and Mason and Lexi live here." Bonnie replied

"And I can see Arianna everyday." Damon said.

"Yay." Arianna clapped

"Okay, I guess" Stefan gave in.

"That's great all my children and my grandchild living in Mystic Falls "Isabella said

* * *

><p>Stefan, Bonnie and Arianna moved into a large Apartment 2 weeks later. Mason was happy that Bonnie lived closer so that they could spend more time together and Isabella and Giuseppe were happy that they got to spend time with their granddaughter.<p>

Bonnie got up out her bed to answer the door because the person who was knocking sounded like they were going to knock down the door.

"What" she yelled at the person banging on the door

"Did I wake you" he asked sarcastically

"What the hell do you want Damon"

"I came to pick up Ari"

"She's asleep"

"Well either you wake her up now or I'll wait till she wakes up."

"Fine, come in. Do you want any Coffee?" Bonnie asked going to the kitchen

"Yes, Black please but of course you knew that" Damon said sitting at the bar

"That wasn't funny Damon"

"Yes it was"

"Morning Babe" Mason said coming out of Bonnie's Room in his pajama pants and kissing her.

"What are you doing here" he asked Damon

"My Daughter lives here. So I should be asking the questions Lockwood. What are you doing her?"

"My Girlfriend lives here."

"Yeah. Not for Long"

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean"

"Exactly what it sounds like Lockwood."

"Children, Calm Down" Bonnie yelled.

"Whatever you say, Bon Bon." Damon Smirked.

"Mason, how do you like your coffee"

Black, I thought you knew that babe" he said slapping her on the butt she laughed

"But it wasn't funny when I said it" Damon asked

"Nope" she said and smiled

"So what are you guys doing today?"

"I'll take her to the movies, to the park and Shopping."

"Shopping for What Damon she's 3"

"I would like for My Daughter to be able to stay over at my house sometimes so I need to shop for things for her room"

"Bunny what do you have planned for today" Mason asked

"Bunny really, Dude is worst than I thought. What kind of fucked up nickname is that." Damon said

"You want to say that Louder Salvatore."

"Do you really want to go there with Me Lockwood" Damon said standing up

"Hey if you're going to stay here keep your Comments to yourself" Bonnie told Damon

"And Mason he's Ari's Father so you can't kill him"

"He couldn't if he tried"

"Damon" Bonnie said in a warning tone.

"To answer your question Mason I am completely free"

"That's good because I know something's we can do" Mason said kissing Bonnie on the neck. Earning an eye roll from Damon

"Mason" Bonnie said Blushing

"Mommy I'm Hungry" Ari said rubbing her eyes and looking up and seeing Damon "Daddy" she yelled running towards him Damon picked he up and sat her on his lap.

"She's officially a Daddy's girl" Bonnie said smiling.

"She already was a Daddy's girl since I first laid eyes on her."

"What do you want to eat munchkin" Bonnie asked

"Trix" she said enthusiastically

"That sounds good can I have some." Damon asked his Daughter Playfully.

"Silly Daddy Trix are for Kids." she giggled and everyone laughed.

"Morning Chipmunk" Mason said to Ari

"Morning Mase"

"Chipmunk? My child does not look like a chipmunk" Damon said

"No she doesn't she is Very beautiful and that she gets from her mom" Mason said

"That I agree with."

"She has your eyes" Bonnie said

"She does, it's like looking into a Mirror." Damon said staring into the child's eyes .She smiled at him.

"But she has my smile and Personality with little hints of Damon sprinkled in I learned that when she was first born she never stopped crying until she got what she wanted but I broke her out of it". She laughed

"We make Beautiful Babies Bonnie we should make more" Damon said winking and smirked

"Ugh, Damon, really. Arianna is sitting right there."

"Come on Ari, let's go get you dressed." Bonnie and Ari went into the room and closed the door.

"Look, I know you don't like me" Mason said to Damon when Bonnie and Ari left

"That's and understatement"

"I think we should learn to at least get alone because I love Bonnie and Arianna and I plan to be around for a long time."

"See I don't think I like the Idea of you being around at all."

"Well I'm going to be weather you like it or not"

"Not if I have any thing to say about it"

"What are exactly trying to say?"

"Your Dumber than I thought Lockwood. You might have her for now but you won't have her for long."

"Bonnie is too good for you Salvatore."

"You don't Know Bonnie like I do eventually she will grow tired of you and leave you and come back to where she belongs. With me."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanksgiving isn't a holiday celebrated in Italy because it's an American holiday. Every year since Isabella and Giuseppe moved to America they decided to celebrate the American tradition of thanksgiving. Isabella cooked the traditional American thanksgiving dinner with a few Italian side dishes. Today Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Arianna were coming to the Salvatore Mansion for Dinner. It was the first time in 5 years everyone would be together for Thanksgiving.

"Hey Mamma." Damon walked into the Kitchen carrying Arianna.

"Hey Nonna." Ari greeted

"Ciao, Where's Bonnie and Stefan."

"They'll be here later they went to pick up something." He answered

"Come her Nipote. give your Nonna Kiss." Isabella reached out for Arianna and she jumped into her Arms. "I love you." She squeezed the child and kissed her forehead

"I love you too Nonna." She giggled. Isabella sat the little girl down. "Where's Nonno."

"He's Upstairs." Arianna left the kitchen to find Giuseppe.

"Hey Mamma." Stefan walked into the Kitchen carrying grocery bags. " Where's munchkin running off to."

"To find Sippie." Isabella said turning to her pot.

"Hey." Bonnie walked into the Kitchen. "Do you need me to help with anything?" She offered

"NO!" They all yelled in unison. Bonnie looked up at them with a raised eyebrow

"Bonnie I have everything you just sit back in relax." Isabella explained.

"Okay."

"I thought Mason was coming."

"Why would Lockwood be coming he isn't family?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Damon, hush. Bonnie and Mason are together so he is family." Isabella said

"And when we get married he will be." Bonnie said

"Does that mean he proposed?" Isabella asked smiling

"No not yet Mamma, but I really love him. he might be the one."

"As long as you're happy."

"I am."

Damon scoffed. "I'm going to watch some TV. You coming Stefan."

"Yeah." The guys left the room leaving Isabella and Bonnie alone.

"How are you and Damon getting along?" Isabella asked once she knew the guys were out of hearing distance.

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"And how is he with Arianna."

"He's perfect with her."

"How about Mason?"

"What about Mason?"

"How is he, with Arianna does she like him."

"He loves her like she's his daughter and she adores him."

"Does he want any children?"

"I think he does. The other day I thought I was pregnant, and when I told him he seemed excited at the possibility of a baby and when the test came out negative he seemed disappointed."

"How about you, do you want any more children?"

"I have a 3 year old, I'm not really trying to have another baby right now."

"You have a 3 year old, Mason doesn't. Are you going to deny him the chance to have his on child?"

"I didn't say I didn't want any more children just not now. I'm still young. "

Isabella sighed "He's older than you Bonnie."

"I know that Mamma, I just want to be married before we even think about having a child together."

"I understand."

Thanksgiving Day usually bought major football games and today and the cowboys and the Steelers were playing. Damon didn't care for either team but he just watched the game so he wouldn't be left out of the conversation at work.

"Who are you going for?" Stefan asked.

"None, my team is the Patriots."

"I like the Cowboys."

"The cowboys suck."

"Tom Brady sucks."

"Tom Brady is the best quarterback of all time."

"Tom..." Stefan was cut off by the Doorbell. Damon got up to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" He opened the door to find Mason Standing there.

"I was invited."

"Let him in Damon." Giuseppe said coming downstairs with Arianna.

Damon moved to the side to let him in. "MASON!" Arianna yelled running to him.

"Hey chipmunk." Mason bent down to hug her

"Where's your mommy."

"In the Kitchen."

"Hello Son." Giuseppe said shaking Mason hand.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore."

"Call me Dad." Giuseppe laughed.

"Papa." Bonnie warned coming out of the kitchen. She walked by the man and hugged Mason. "Hey Babe, I'm glad your here." She kissed him.

"The games on." he looked over to the TV. "Who's playing?"

"The Cowboys and the Steelers." Stefan answered from the couch

"Call me when the Patriots play."

Damon smirked "You might not be so bad after all." He said and sat back on the couch.

"Dinners Ready." Isabella called out.

Everyone trailed into the Dining room that was only used for holidays and Special occasions. Bonnie sat between Mason and Arianna, Damon sat beside Arianna and Stefan and Isabella and Giuseppe sat side by side. Everybody fixed their on plate.

"Okay before we eat everyone tells what they are thankful for." Isabella explained. "Sippie, you start then Stefan and I go last."

"I am thankful for this delicious food we are about to eat." Giuseppe said.

"I am thankful for the A I made on my Exam." Stefan said.

"I am thankful for my princess." Damon leaned over and kissed Arianna's forehead.

"I'm thankful for you too Daddy." Ari giggled

"I'm thankful for my family." Bonnie said

"I'm thankful to have been invited over for dinner, this food looks delicious Mrs. Salvatore." Mason said

"Thank you Mason, I'm thankful that everybody is here together and happy." Isabella finished

* * *

><p>After Dinner was finished Mason left to go visit his family, while The Salvatore's went Christmas tree Shopping. It was tradition that after Thanksgiving Dinner they go to the Christmas tree farm, choose a tree and come back home to decorate the tree and watch "It's a wonderful life on DVD." It had been almost 5 years since the last time they did it and Isabella was excited to share this tradition with her granddaughter.<p>

"Mommy could we get this Tree." Arianna ran to a small Christmas tree in the lot.

"It's kind of Small Ari we need a bigger tree for the mansion."

"How about it for the apartment, we still need one." Stefan said

"Please Mommy."

"Okay, I guess it's kind of cute."

"It kind of reminds me of the one off that Charlie Brown Christmas special." Damon said studying the tree.

"It does." Bonnie Agreed.

"I'll go pay for it." Stefan said and walked off.

"Where are Mamma and Papa."

"They went over to look at the bigger Christmas tree."

"Oh okay."

Bonnie and Damon walked side by side while Arianna walked in front of them while they looked at the other Christmas trees when a salesman came up to them.

"Hello I'm Bob can I interest you and your wife and some of our bigger Christmas trees." He asked Damon.

"Oh, no no no we're not..."Bonnie started but Damon interrupted.

"Actually." Damon wrapped an arm around Bonnie's waist. "The wife and I already found a tree we like."

"Okay, Happy holidays." Bob said and walked to other customers. Bonnie elbowed Damon in the side.

"Ouch."

"Don't do that." She said.

"Do what, my beautiful wife." He smirked.

"Maybe you should be saying that to Elena," She spat, whipping the smirk off his face and walked off to join Isabella and Giuseppe. Arianna walked up beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey Princess."

"Hi Daddy."

"I think your mommy is angry with me."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do princess, you know that."

"Does mommy know?" Damon looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow, wondering how someone so young could be that smart.

"I've told her."

"Show her."

"What."

"Mommy say's showing someone you love them means a whole lot more than saying it."

"How old are you again." Damon joked

Ari giggled. "I'm three Daddy." Damon leaned over and picked up the little girl and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you too daddy."

The tree they decided to go with was a large 10 feet Christmas tree that they placed in the living room. Gussippe bought the Christmas ornaments out of storage from the garage and sat them in front of the Christmas tree. Bonnie opened up the large ornaments filled box a lot of the ornaments were old and broken but most of them were still in good condition she picked up one ornament that Damon had made for her when they were dating, it was a crystal snowflake with a note inscribed on it that read. "_To my Beautiful Bon-Bon, Merry Christmas_."

Bonnie looked up at Isabella. "You kept this, all these years."

"You know I never throw away anything, besides when Damon gave you that ornament you couldn't wait to put it on the tree."

"It was the first Christmas gift he ever bought me," She looked up at Damon, water filling her eyes and smiled as she remembered the good times. He took the ornament away from her and looked at it.

"I remember, I was in the mall looking for you a gift and saw it and immediately thought of you, of course all you got me was a scarf. "He joked

She scoffed. "Please you loved that scarf, you wore it all the time." she teased

"Hell yeah, it was cold and it was the only scarf I owned."

"You're welcome."

After the Christmas they finished putting up the Christmas tree, Isabella made hot chocolate and Stefan put it's a wonderful life into the DVD player. Within the first ten minutes of the movie Ari fell asleep.

**George: What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary.**

**Mary: I'll take it. Then what?**

**George: Well, then you could swallow it, and it'd all dissolve, see? And the moonbeams'd shoot out of your fingers and your toes, and the ends of your hair... Am I talking too much?**

**Old Man: Yes! Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?**

**George: How's that?**

**Old Man: Why don't you kiss her instead of talking her to death?**

**George: Want me to kiss her, huh?**

**Old Man: Ah, youth is wasted on the wrong people!**

"Are you crying?" Stefan asked Bonnie who was wiping her eye with her sleeve.

"No." she sniffled.

"You've seen this movie a thousand times and always cry at this part."

"I can't help it Stefan it's so sweet, he offered her the moon."

"It's not like he can give her the moon." Damon said

"It doesn't matter if he can or not, it's just the fact that he offered it to her."

"Do you want the moon Bon?" He asked sincerely.

She looked over at him and smiled "I'll take it."


	13. Chapter 13

Mystic Falls was known for many things but the number one thing was parties. If there was a party to be had there was, so with that being said it was Christmas Eve was no different. Every year Isabella Salvatore threw the biggest Christmas party in all Mystic Falls. It was a black tie event that every dignified family in Mystic Falls attended. The party was in full swing, anyone who was anyone was there. Bonnie wore gold, short, one sleeved dress that hugged her curves and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Hey Bunny, I want you to meet someone." Mason pulled Bonnie over to wear he stood talking to an older woman. She wore a long silver dress and her hair was pinned up in a bun. She had great posture and her face looked almost plastic like she had one to many Botox injections and a demeanor that screamed Stuck up. "Bonnie this is my Mother, Susan Lockwood. Mom this is my girlfriend Bonnie"

Bonnie smiled at the woman and held out her hand for the woman to shake but she just looked at like it like something was wrong. She was happy when she found out Mason's mother was coming to town. She and Mason had been dating for 6 months now and were getting pretty serious. "It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." When the woman didn't shake her hand Bonnie laughed nervously and put her hand back to her side. Mason gently rubbed the small of her back.

"Mom, Bonnie was the girl I've been telling you about "Mason said. Susan stared quietly at Bonnie studying the girl.

"Ahh yes I remember." She said finally said in her deep sensual voice. "I've heard a lot about you Bonnie, you're not at all like how I imagined." Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but promptly closed it, she could tell this woman didn't like her and she wanted to say something rude but Isabella taught her to never stoop to that level so she just smiled and said sweetly.

"I could say the same thing about you Mrs. Lockwood." She took a sip out of the wine glass she was holding.

The older lady smiled tightly "You look so young, Mason is my youngest son, how old are you?" she asked

"21."

"Um, Barley legal."

"Mom." Mason warned but she ignored him.

"Mason tells me you have a 3 year old daughter."

"Yes, her name is Arianna."

"So you were just 18 when you had her."

"Yes." She confirmed.

"And her father or is it, I'm sorry what do you people call it, Baby Daddy?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Is he involved in her life or is he one of those hood rats who just get poor innocent girls pregnant and leaves them." Bonnie would be lying if she wasn't taken aback by this woman's bluntness. She really wanted to tell this woman off.

"Actually, he is Very Involved in her life." she snapped

"Oh." She said surprised by the sharp tone Bonnie used. Bonnie nodded. "So Bonnie, tell me about yourself, who are your parents.

"I don't know my mother and my father is a hard working Business man."

"Really, what happened to your mother." she seemed interested

"I don't know one day she decided she wasn't fit to be a mother."

'Most teen mothers aren't, especially after having a baby out of wedlock." Bonnie almost laughed out loud at how much Susan Assumed

"Actually, my mother and Father were married, for a few years before they had me."

'"Oh." she frowned and turned to Mason.

"What ever happened to that girl Katherine, The tall pretty brunette that always had curls in her hair?"

"We broke up 2 years ago Mom, remember."

"Oh, what a shame I liked her." She looked towards Bonnie. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her and finished off what was in her glass.

"Susan, honey is that you, it's been years." Isabella said walking up looking between the three and immediately sensed the tension, she knew what kind of woman Susan was.

"I know Isabella darling we should get together more often." Susan and Isabella hugged.

"When did you get back to town?"

"This morning."

"You should really come over to dinner one day, with the family."

"I would love to Isabella, I haven't seen your boys since they were Kids."

"They are definitely not kids anymore, speaking of, here comes the eldest one." Isabella watched a Damon came up to the quartet and stood behind Bonnie. He wore a simple tailored Black suit, white shirt and black tie. "Damon, you remember Susan Lockwood don't you." Isabella asked

"I would never forget a face that beautiful." Damon took Susan hand and placed a kiss on her Knuckles like the gentleman he was taught to be. Mason rolled his eyes and Bonnie chuckled in spite of herself. Susan blushed at Damon's compliment.

"You are a very Handsome young man." she complimented him

"Thank you very much Mrs. Lockwood."

"You're welcome."

Damon turned to Bonnie. "Where's Ari." He mouthed.

"Upstairs." She mouthed back.

"Well if you will excuse me Ladies, I must go to check on my daughter." Damon walked off leaving the four again.

"That's Lovely." Susan smiled "so he and Grayson Gilbert's daughter had a baby, I heard they were married."

"No and not anymore." Isabella answer with a slight attitude that you wouldn't of noticed if you didn't know Isabella like Bonnie did,

"So who is the mother, I would love to meet her, I know she has to come from a good family for your son to have a baby with her."

Bonnie cleared her throat, Earning an angry glare from Susan who was wondering why she was she still standing there.

"Actually Bon..." Isabella started but Bonnie interrupted. Honestly she was just done listening to the Bullshit come out of this lady's mouth.

"Actually, Damon is my daughters Father or…" Bonnie pretended to think a minute. "Baby daddy as you called it, or what was the other name you had for it, I think it was something like hood rat that got me pregnant." Mason looked at her with wide eyes and then his mother but staying silent, not wanting to get caught in the middle between the two women that meant the most to him.

"Oh how cute." She said with a not so subtle Attitude. "Your daughter is a half breed." Bonnie was livid, this woman had the nerve to insult her and her daughter and inside the home of the people who she considered parents and they considered her their daughter. She looked a Mason whose eyes were pleading for her not to go off and at Isabella, who she was sure would've dragged Mrs. Lockwood across the room if so many people weren't around, and Bonnie would have told her off too if their wasn't so many people around, So instead she turned to Mason and Smiled.

"I'll see you later, I hope." He nodded. She turned back to Susan. "You have a great night, Mrs. Lockwood god bless you." she said sweetly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go check on my half breed." She handed her empty glass to Mason and walked upstairs.

Susan turned to her son. "You really could do better Mason then some phony Colored girl."

"Mother." Mason exclaimed shocked. He knew his mother grew up in a different time but he didn't know she was still stuck in it, or at least he never witnessed it.

"Susan I think it's time for you to leave, " Isabella said calmly trying to keep her temper under control.

"Are you kicking me out. "She asked shocked

"Yes and I'm trying really hard to not physically throw you out."

"All because I made some colored girl cry."

"That's the third time tonight I have witness you insult my family and no one insults my family especially under my roof. Now I'm asking you nicely, Please leave my home or I will be forced to physically remove your Silicone, Bony ass myself."

"I'm not afraid of you Isabella." Susan challenged, raising her voice. Drawing attention from the other guest.

"Or I could get my husband to do it. Even you know, Giuseppe isn't as nice as I am, at least with me you don't have to worry about being the top story on the evening news" Isabella threaten her. Mason couldn't tell if Isabella was serious

"Do we have a problem. "Giuseppe asked coming up behind his wife. Susan visibly stiffen

"Of course not." Isabella said never removing her eyes from Susan. "Susan was just apologizing for having to leave soon. Weren't you Susan?"

Susan glared at the woman and then at Giuseppe and saw the coldness in his eye. "Umm.. Yes, are you coming Mason."

"NO." He shook his head, looking at his mother with utter disgust.

"You're welcome to Stay Mason. Goodbye Susan and you are not ever welcomed back in my home." Isabella said one last time and turned around to her guest.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked up the stairs to the room she spent a majority of her childhood in, where Arianna was supposed to be sleeping. She cracked open the door and spotted Damon in the rocking chair facing towards the bed with Ari in his lap reading her favorite bedtime story "Goodnight moon. She smiled at the sight as she watched him finish the story as she mouthed the words to herself that she memorized by heart.<p>

"_And goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush" Goodnight stars, Goodnight air, Goodnight noises everywhere." _By the time Damon was finished reading, Ari was snoring. When Damon came upstairs. Carmen was trying to get her to sleep but she wouldn't so Damon pulled out the book he learned was her favorite, sat her on his lap and read it till she fell asleep.

Damon lifted the little girl up and placed her gently in the large bed, tucking her in. He rubbed her soft curls gently and smiles at this little being he help created. "I Love you princess, sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and turned towards the door when he spotted Bonnie who was now standing inside of the room. She went over to the bookshelf and pulled a stuff bear off of it.

"You forgot about Miss. Cuddles." She whispered placing the stuff animal beside her daughter and kissing her forehead.

"Of course, how could I forget about Miss. Cuddles?" She smiled at him and he walked out into the hallway waiting for her. She closed the door quietly trying not to wake the sleeping child.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked her.

"Not long." she lied.

"What happened to Mason, I thought you were talking to Mommy dearest."

Bonnie scoffed. "I rather swallow fire."

"What happened, she didn't fall victim to the Bonnie Bennett charm."

She laughed. "The what?"

"The Bonnie Bennett charm, you know, everybody you meets fall victim to your charm and immediately loves you."

"That doesn't even make sense and if it was that old bitch wouldn't like me anyway."

"Why, because you took her Baby boys virginity." he said sarcastically. She punched him in the arm. "Ouch."

"Can you be serious for one minute?"

"I am serious, now why wouldn't she like you."

"Because she's a friggen racist."

His face turned serious. "Did she say something to you?"

"A lot of things, mostly stereotypical things and she called Ari a half breed."

"What." he exclaimed angrily. "I'm going to beat the "Breed." out that bitch." He turned to walk downstairs but Bonnie caught his arm stopping him.

"Damon, don't. She's Mason's mom."

"And I'm Ari's father, I'm not going to let her get away with that."

"Please Damon, I'll talk to Mason about it and he'll handle it."

"He better or I will."

"I know you would Damon." she said sincerely. He looked into her pleading eyes and calmed down.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Damon remembered the gift he had for her in his suit pocket. He pulled out a small box wrapped up in shiny green paper with a small red bow placed on top.

"I got you something." he said placing the box in her hands. She looked at him with wide eyes and then the Box.

"I can't take this Damon." she tried to give him the box back but he wouldn't take it.

"Nope, it's yours, no refunds."

"Damon..."

"It's a gift Bonnie, if you don't like it, give it away but consider it my peace offering. I'm going to stop harassing you about getting back together. I just want us to be friends, for now."

"What brought on the change of heart?"

"A very wise 3 year old told me sometimes it's better to show someone you love them than to tell them, So to show you, I'm doing what you asked."

She smiled. "It was Ari wasn't it."

"She's the only three years old I know."

"Sometimes I wonder where she gets it from."

"I thought it was obvious, she gets it from you."

"Thank you Damon." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around her in a hug. She wiped the tears that threaten to fall from her eye and started to open the paper but he stopped her.

"Don't open it now, wait until later." She looked curiously at him but then nodded her head in agreement. "We should get downstairs. We don't want Mason sending a search party after you." He joked

She giggled and agreed. They walked downstairs, she, a few steps ahead of him. She stopped on the Bottom step and noticed how everyone in the room gaze turned to them Damon stopped on the bottom beside her. She looked up a Damon who was frowning and noticed the same thing she noticed.

"What are they staring at. "She whispered

"I don't know."

She looked at Caroline whose eyes were moving from her then up. She looked up to what Caroline was staring at and gasped.

"What." Damon asked following her gaze and saw the mistletoe handing from the ceiling. Bonnie looked out into the crowed and spotted an angry looking Mason and turned back to Damon.

He smirked. "You know we have to kiss or some bad shit is going to happen."

She sighed. "Make it quick." he lowered his face till he was eye level with her. She closed her eyes fully expecting him to kiss her lips but was shock to find his lips on her cheek." She blew a sigh of relief. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"I meant what I said Bonnie I want us to just be friends." she smiled. "For now."

"Thank you Damon."

Bonnie left the step and walked to where Mason was standing alone watching her come up.

"Why were you upstairs with him, alone?" Mason asked in a faux calm voice. Bonnie looked up at Mason who she was already Angry with for not standing up to his mother.

"I went to check on my half-breed." she snapped and tried to walk away. Mason grab her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"Don't you walk away from me?" She snatched away from him.

"And don't you ever put your hands on me."

He let out a long breath. "Look, I want to apologize to you about my mother."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Her voice broke. "You just let her talk to me any kind of way."

"I'm sorry Bunny but she's my mom."

"And I'm your girlfriend Mason."

"Are you asking me to choose?"

"No Mason I'm not, I'm just asking you to at least stick up for me next time because, I love you and I want us to work. Your mother doesn't have to like me but she could at least be civil."

"Okay." He nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"That's all I ask." Mason grabbed Bonnie and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Despite of the start of the party being bad the rest of the party was a success. Everyone danced, laughed and had a good time. Even Bonnie and Damon danced. He was a perfect gentleman, never letting his hand venture no further than the middle of her back, no matter how much he wanted to. After everyone left Bonnie, Mason, Stefan and Damon stayed to help clean up. Once everything was cleaned Mason and Damon left while Bonnie and Stefan decided to spend the night.

After Bonnie showered and put on her pajamas she picked up the wrapped box Damon gave to her. She unwrapped the gift. She opened the box and inside found a small necklace with a crescent shaped moon pendent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I really want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story and liked it. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I honestly tear up at how sweet most of you are. I cannot thank you enough for your wonderful praises. I wish I could personally give each and everyone of you a hug. Thank you all so very much. If you haven't please read and review my Christmas one shot about Bamon it is called "I miss you( most at Christmas time.)" its AU and AH. Thanks again


	14. Chapter 14

On a Friday night Damon usually would be at the bar with his buddy Ric drinking at the grille while hot women hit on him and go back to their place have sex and leave before the sun came up. This weekend Arianna was staying at Damon's apartment. This weekend Arianna was staying with Damon at the Apartment while Bonnie went out on a "Romantic Getaway." with Mason. Damon was really trying to be a good sport about it and keep the promise he made to Bonnie about them being Just friends and in the 3 weeks since he made that promise he was doing a good job at keeping it. They were slowly but surely becoming friends again.

"Now what do you want to do princess." He asked the sugar high little girl.

"Now I want to watch Frozen." She jumped up and down.

"Did you clean up your room?" He asked trying to act as a responsible parent.

She frowned. "No."

"Well after you clean up your room, we can watch Frozen and have hot chocolate."

"Please, Can we watch Frozen then I can clean up my room?" She looked up at him pleading with those big blue beautiful eyes of hers, and it would've work if he hadn't had those same eyes. He created that look. The look that made it impossible for anyone with a heart to say no. The look he had been used plenty of times on plenty of people, including her mom, that look was the reason she was even there."

"No." He said in a stern Voice. She poked out her lip a little further and her eyes started to water. He looked at her trying to keep a straight face but damn it that little girl had the look mastered plus she was way cuter than him. He immediately felt bad for telling her no in the first place. He didn't see how Bonnie and Stefan did it.

"Fine." He gave in.

"Yay." Her tears immediately disappeared and turned into smile. The little faker.

"Go get the movie, while I make the hot chocolate." Arianna ran to her room, while he walked towards the kitchen until someone knocked on his door, Instead He moved towards the front door and opened it.

"Hey, miss me." The Devil herself stood there or Elena

"What the hell are you doing here." he snapped.

She pushed her way inside of his apartment and looked around. "Nice place you have, it's not better than our house but it's cozy." She slid off her jacket and threw it to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked trying to keep his voice down.

She took a seat on his couch. "I missed you."

"Well that makes one of us."

She looked up at him with her doe brown eyes. "I'm serious Damon, it's been almost 6 months and I miss you."

"Miss me or my money."

"Both."

"Daddy, is the hot chocolate finish." Arianna came out of the back carrying the movie in her hand.

"Not yet princess, go back in the room."

"No, come here honey." Elena said in a sweet voice. Arianna looked at Damon and then back at Elena before walking up to her. "What's your name?" She asked.

Arianna looked at Damon again before answering Elena. "My mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your Stepmother."

"Stepmother?" She repeated. "Like on Cinderella?" Damon fought the urge to laugh.

"No, I'm a nice stepmother."

"Daddy says you're the wicked witch of the east." Damon couldn't help it this time, he laughed out loud earning a scowl from Elena.

She pursed her lips together." Cute, What else did he say about me."

"He doesn't like you very much and some other words he said I shouldn't repeat."

"That's my princess." Damon said under his breath. "Go back in the room princess I'll call you when I'm finish." Arianna nodded before walking back to her bedroom and closing the door.

"She really is beautiful Damon, it makes me think of what our child would've looked like." He rolled his eyes. She always referred to the baby she lost as their child, when he wasn't even sure the baby was his. Elena wasn't exactly a virgin or a saint and the baby could've belong to any number of guy's including Stefan. "I think if it was a boy he would've look..."

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled. Interrupting her while scaring her at the same time, causing her to jump

"I...I told you I want you back."

"That's not happening so please leave."

"Sooner or later Damon you're going to get tired of this playing Daddy act and realize that Bonnie doesn't want you, she will never forgive you." Damon clenched his jaw.

"Leave before I throw your ass out."

"Did I hit a nerve Da-mon." She stood up and walked closer to she was face to face with him. "I heard she was dating Mason Lockwood." she taunted. "I bet you hate that, don't you?, I bet that right now at this moment he's fucking her brains out. He's touching her all over, kissing her, doing things that she would never ever let you do to her again, I bet the sight of you makes her sick and the only reason she tolerates you is for your daughter." The only thing keeping Damon from choking the life out of her at that moment was the fact that he knew his daughter was in the next room. He knew part of what Elena was saying was true, that Bonnie only tolerated him for Ari's sake but he also knew she was wrong about something's one of them being he would be able to touch Bonnie again, he just had to prove to her how much he loved her so she could forgive him and they could be a family.

"I'm going to say this one Last time, get the hell out of my house." He said calmly

"Fine, but I will be back, when you're not babysitting." She walked out and slammed the door. He really hated that woman.

* * *

><p>Elena loved her husband and was determined to get him back no matter what she had to do to get him back, he would be hers again. Elena walked into the grille and sat at the bar and order her a drink.<p>

"Hey, Can I get two Burgers, to go no pickles on both." Bonnie walked up to the bar and ordered food for her and Mason to eat while on the road to Miami.

"Bonnie." Elena called her.

She looked over at her. "Hey Elena." She smiled.

"Where are you headed?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Miami, my boyfriend is taking me to celebrate are anniversary."

"I was wondering since Arianna is with Damon."

"Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "How did you know she was with Damon?"

"I was just over there. Yeah Damon and I were talking about getting back together." She said. It wasn't a complete lie. She was talking about it.

"Oh."

She wondered why Bonnie didn't seem effected by her statement. "I also talked to your daughter." Bonnie raised a brow. "She's a very smart little brat."

Bonnie faced the taller woman. "Let's get one thing straight Elena, my daughter isn't a brat so don't you ever call her that again are we clear." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You know he hates you right for keeping his daughter away from him. What kind of mother would keep a child away from her father? Damon adores that little girl and.." Bonnie knew better and rolled her eyes. She had apologize to Damon and he forgave her just like he had apologized to her and she finally forgave him.

"Why did you do it?" She interrupted

"Excuse Me?"

"I was your friend Elena since we were children. We were practically sisters and you betrayed me."

"Bonnie I..."

"When no one else was there for you I was. When your parents died in that car accident I was there for you, when you were crying in the bathroom the day you told me you were pregnant with my boyfriend's baby, I comforted you why you cried over **My** boyfriend, something I was supposed to be doing. You hurt your best friend and Stefan who loved you more then he loved anything else in this world because you're a selfish human being.

I'm not worried about you and Damon getting back together because the Damon you know and the Damon I know are two different people. The Damon I know, the real Damon, would never take you back because of the one person Damon loves more than anything in this entire world and he would never give her up for a whore like you. The Damon you know is a cold hearted bastard and you will never get to know the kind, loving, sweet, smart, passionate Damon that I know.

"Wow. You're still in love with him, Does Mason know that."

"Goodbye Elena and never go within 10 miles of my daughter again or there will be hell to pay. That sweet girl you knew when we were kids died that night she caught you fucking her boyfriend. She is now a grown woman who is also a Mama bear who will attack if she feels that her cubs are being threaten. Bye Bye."

Bonnie walked away from Elena and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Hello." he answered

"Hey, how is Ari."

"Well she's still living if that's what you're asking." She laughed.

"I know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of our daughter it' just that I've never been away from her for more than 24 hours and I'll be gone for 48."

"You dropped her off 2 hour ago Bon Bon she's fine."

"I know."

"Is that all because Ari wants me to sing let it go?"

"Did Elena drop by earlier." She blurted out.

"Yeah." he said slowly "but she was only here for a few minutes and left."

"Did she say anything to Ari?"

"Yeah but Ari kind of put her in her place, we have one smart kid Bon Bon."

"Yeah I know."

"Why did you ask about Elena?"

"I sort of just ran into her and words were exchange it's just...I don't care what you do with Elena just don't have Ari around her. I don't want her talking to her at all."

"Elena and I are not doing anything and for the record she came by here to talk about getting back together, I told her it wasn't happening and she left." Bonnie breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good because I don't like her Damon. She's not the same girl she was when we were kids. She's changed into a person I don't recognize.

"Trust me Bonnie, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." he assured her. She stayed quiet for a moment and then asked the question that has been bothering her since Elena Bought it up.

"Do you still hate me for keeping Ari away from you?" she asked

"I could never hate you." she smiled.

"Goodnight Damon and give Ari a kiss for me."

"Goodnight Bon."


	15. Chapter 15

They had been living in Mystic Falls for 9 Months now and Arianna's Birthday Was Today. Isabella was planning a huge princess theme party. Mason and Damon were still at Each Other's throats Bonnie was growing tired of the constant arguing. Bonnie and Damon had actually become friends. He stopped doing or saying things that made her uncomfortable or Stefan started Dating Lexi. Bonnie and Mason grew even closer. Damon was almost convinced that Mason really wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey Damon past me the tape" Stefan said Hanging up the streamer that read Happy Birthday Arianna.

"Mamma is really going out for the party isn't she?" Damon Said

"You should see the Dress and Tiara she bought her, Last year she rented out the circus." Damon Smiled wishing that he could have been there.

"I don't remember her doing all this for any of our birthdays"

"Maybe because were not girls"

"Yeah remember the party she threw for Bonnie's sweet 16"

"Everybody was there."

"That was when we first started Dating."

**FLASHBACK**

_It was Bonnie's 16th Birthday, her father was out of town working and her Grams had just died and she was feeling depressed, so Isabella decided to throw her a party to cheer her up.. Everybody from school was there, most of them she didn't' know. All her friends were there Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Elena, and Damon. Bonnie and Damon were dating for a few months and were virtually inseparable. She had been so busy trying to entertain her guest that she had left him feeling neglected._

_"Hey come here." Damon pulled Bonnie into his bedroom. "I haven't talked to you all night." he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down on the bed on top of him._

_"Yeah I know Mamma sure knows How to throw a party" Bonnie leaned over on kissed him, he flipped her over so he was on top and started to kiss and suck on her neck, causing Bonnie to moan. He slid his hands up her shirt and cupped her breast._

_"Damon, we should stop." he groaned_

_"I don't wanna." he whined._

_"We need to stop before someone comes up here looking for us."_

"_Fine." He rolled off of her and stood up. "But I have to give you your birthday Present." Bonnie sat up, closed her eyes and held out her hands. Damon pulled out a small box from the jewelry store with a charm bracelet inside of it. He took the charm bracelet with a heart charm attached to it out of the box and clasped it around her tiny wrist._

_She opened her eyes "Thank you Damon, I love it."_

_"When you wear it you'll always think of me."_

_"It's beautiful."_

_"Just like you Bon Bon" he kissed her again_

_**End of flashback**_

"Damon come and help set up outside" Isabella shouted.

"We both know not to keep her waiting for long." Damon joked and went outside to join his mother.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked his mother.

"Help Mason set up those tables"

"Ugh Mamma" he whined

"Don't mamma me. You're going to have to learn to get along with him, Bonnie loves him and he's in Ari's life."

"You know I love her Mamma."

"I know that, but she loves him."

"Bonnie, still loves me"

Isabella sighed "And how do you know that figlio."

"Trust me Mamma she does."

"Just go help him, and be nice"

Damon went over to where Mason was and helped him set the rest of the tables up.

"Where is Bonnie" he asked Mason

"She's home getting Ari ready for the party"

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"What is it like playing house with my family?"

Mason chuckled. "Is that what you call it "Playing?" He said using air quotes.

"Hi guys" Bonnie said walking outside

"Hey, where's Ari" Damon asked.

"She's inside."

"Ok."

"You guys need help with anything." she asked

"No you just stand over there and look beautiful." Damon smirked and she smiled. Mason scoffed.

"Could you stop flirting with my girl?" Damon glared at the slightly larger man he really hated this guy. Mason glared back challenging Damon.

"Hey." Bonnie said gaining both of there attention. "Today is my daughter's birthday and I won't have you ruin it for her so no arguing, fighting, or any alcohol." She looked at Damon

"Why do you look at me when you say that, what about Lockwood."

"Because Mason knows better, don't you honey?"

"You know I do Bunny." He leaned over and kissed her glaring at Damon as he did it.

* * *

><p>The Salvatore mansion was full of people to celebrate Arianna's birthday Mostly adults but some children. Damon's new girlfriend Andie, a cute redhead., Bonnie's cousins came to visit from out of town and even her parents were there, her biological parents, Rudy and Abby. Bonnie's mother Abby left her and her father when she was 4 years old and Bonnie grew up living with her Father and Grams when she wasn't at the Salvatore's. Rudy usually traveled for work so it was just Bonnie and her Grandmother and her grandmother was a drunk who people thought was crazy.<p>

"Hey Bonnie where's Arianna?" Bonnie's father Rudy asked.

"Hi Daddy she's around here somewhere."

"Hello Rudy, I'm glad you could make it." Giuseppe said joining the pair.

"How could I not, it's my granddaughter's birthday party."

"It's nice to know that you're a better grandfather then you were a father." Giuseppe said in a faux nice voice.

"Giuseppe." Bonnie warned.

"Giuseppe now, is it Bonnie."

"Pappa" she corrected.

"That's better, Daughter." He said more so to Rudy than Bonnie.

"If you are referring to my lack of involvement in my daughters childhood, I'll have you know everything I did I did for Bonnie, of course she repaid me by getting pregnant as a teenager by your son I might add, and then running off to live with your other son." He replied calmly

"Dad." Bonnie looked at the man responsible for bringing her into the world and shocked by his statement. "Is that how you feel. You think I got pregnant on purpose to spite you for not being there."

"No Bonnie that's not what I meant I love Arianna it's just that…" Bonnie held up her hand to silence him.

"You know what forget it, today is my baby birthday and I won't let you ruin it, you have a wonderful time." She smiled, turned around and walked off to where Isabella was talking to her mother Abby.

"Hey Mamma , Hey Abby." Bonnie greeted the two women. Abby was hurt that Bonnie referred to the other woman as her mother and her as just Abby, but she couldn't blame her. She had just recently started coming around after Bonnie reached out to her a few days ago and talked to her about wanting Arianna to know all of her family and invited her to the party. She didn't even know she was a grandmother.

"Hey Bonnie." Abby said

"Hello Bonnie, I'm going to go talk to some of the others." Isabella said leaving the mother and Daughter.

"I'm glad you could make it, it means a lot to me and Arianna that you could come." Bonnie said.

"I'm glad I could too, speaking of Arianna I haven't been properly introduced to her."

"There she is." Bonnie spotted the little girl in her pink princess dress and little tiara playing with her Cousin Lucy's daughter. "Arianna, Come here." She called the little girl.

"Yes mommy." She answered.

"I want you to meet someone, Arianna this is...Abby your grandmother."

Arianna looked at her mom with a raised brow, a look she's seen on Bonnie plenty of times. "I already have a grandmother."

"You have two Grandmothers." Bonnie explained.

Ari turned to face Abby. "Hello Abby." Arianna held out her hand for Abby to shake.

Abby grabbed the little girl hand and shook it. "Hi Arianna it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you for coming to my party."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome." Arianna turned back around to her mother. "Can I go play with Alicia?" She asked. Bonnie nodded and she ran off.

"She's adorable Bonnie."

"I know." she looked at her daughter "she's my life."

"Are you and her father still together."

Bonnie shook her head "No."

"Hey Bon are we ready for the cake." Stefan walked over and asked.

"Yeah, Sure."

"Who was that he's Hot?" Abby watched Stefan walk away.

"That is my brother or Damon's brother Stefan."

"Damon is Arianna's father?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Yeah, Mason. He's over there talking to Dad." She pointed

"He's cute."

"Hey Bon Bon come on, its time to sing happy birthday." Damon announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone crowded inside of the kitchen to sing happy birthday to Arianna. After everybody ate, the DJ Isabella hired started playing songs and everybody started dancing. Stefan and Lexi were dancing Isabella, Giuseppe and Bonnie and Matt were dancing. Mason stood in the corner of the room watching them and drinking out a cup with some alcohol he sneaked in.<p>

Damon walked up and stood beside him.

"Don't you think they're a little too close for comfort?" Damon taunted Mason

"What do you want?" Mason asked annoyed

"I'm just saying if that were my girl and He were holding her that close I'll knock the fucker's lights out."

"Well it's a good thing Bonnie's not your girl." Mason clenched his cup tighter.

Damon smirked "No, not yet anyway"

Mason clenched his teeth together "Leave Now."

"Okay." Damon put up his arm in mock surrender "Just a bit of advice, Matt Donovan has had a thing for Bonnie since they were kids if I were you I would watch him very closely." Damon said and walked away.

Mason continued to watch Matt and Bonnie dance when a slow song begin to play and Matt pulled Bonnie closer and they danced, Mason watched Matt closely as matt hands drifted to the small of her back caressing it gently as he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Mason finished off whatever was in his cup and walked over to the dancing couple and tapped Matt on the shoulder "Can I cut in." he asked politely

"After this song" Matt answered and turned his attention back to Bonnie which pissed Mason off. Mason put his hand on Matt's shoulder turned him around and punched Matt in the eye catching him by surprise. Matt jumped on Mason Knocking him to the floor punching him repeatedly in the face. Mason managed to get the upper hand and broke Matt nose. Bonnie grabbed Mason's arm trying to pull him off of matt.

"Mason stop" she yelled still pulling him he pushed her off of him and elbowed her in the mouth splitting her lip and knocked her down on the floor. When Damon saw Bonnie on the floor bleeding, he him grabbed Mason off of Matt and started punching Mason in the face Mason got the upper hand and broke Damon's nose before Stefan and Tyler broke them up.

"What the hell happen?" Bonnie stood up and yelled wiping the blood from her lip. Nobody said anything.

"Everybody Leave." Damon said and nobody Moved "Everybody leave Now." he yelled and everybody started to clear out leaving Damon, Mason ,Matt, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie, Isabella, Giuseppe, Caroline, and Arianna."

"Bonnie are you okay" Caroline asked

Bonnie ignored Caroline and yelled at Mason. "What the fuck is your problem"

"Mommy" Arianna said eyes filled with water.

"Mamma, Papa Can you take Arianna out to a movie or something." she asked her own eyes watered at the sight of her child crying.

"Okay baby come on Sippie come on Ari." Isabella said and they left. Everybody eyes drifted from one another.

"I asked you to do one thing and that was not to ruin Ari's Birthday and you couldn't even do that." Bonnie yelled

"Are you fucking him" Mason yelled.

"You're drunk." She asked angrily.

"I asked you first."

"I am not fucking him I haven't but fucking anybody for the last year but you, you insufferable ass."

"How long have you been whoring around with him huh Bonnie?" Bonnie slapped Mason leaving a red hand print on his face. "We're finished."

"Get the fuck out of my parent's home." Damon yelled. "Everybody leave." Mason stormed out of the house slamming the door. Caroline hugged Bonnie who begin to cry and Tyler hugged her and then Matt

"I'm so so sorry" she whispered to him

"its okay." he said and kissed her on the forehead and left with Caroline and Tyler.

"Are you okay Bon." Stefan asked grabbing her in for a hug

"I'm fine Stefan."

"Are you sure." He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm going to go get the first-Aid kit." He said and went up stairs

"What the Hell happened." She asked.

"Your little boyfriend is afraid of a little competition"

"Here's the Kit." Stefan said coming from down stairs.

"I'm going to go see Lexi, are you sure you're okay."

"I'm okay." Stefan hugged her one more time and left.

"Let's go in the Kitchen so I can clean up that wound." Damon followed Bonnie in the kitchen and sat on the Bar stool. She pulled out an alcohol pad and wiped the cut on his face.

"Ouch." He winced

"I'm Sorry." She continued to wipe the wound in silence for a few moments. "Andi seems nice." She said breaking the silence.

He shrugged "She's okay."

"Has Ari met her?"

"Yeah we took her to the park the other day."

"Oh. How did you guys meet?"

"Ric's girlfriend Jenna introduced us."

"That's nice." She said accidently brushing her hand against his broken nose.

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry, you should go get that checked out."

"Kiss it and make it better." he smirked

"Ugh, don't do that, tonight was already bad enough first my dad and then Mason. I wonder what made Mason snap like that."

"I might have mentioned that Matt had a thing for you." he admitted. She stopped cleaning his wounds and punched him in the arm.

"I can't believe you did that Damon, Everything good that happens to me you go and ruin it" she yelled.

"I didn't force him to hit Matt." He yelled

"It's your fault that we broke up. God Damon why do you hate me so much."

"Why do you think it's my fault?"

"Because Damon it's always your fault."

"Not always. This is the third fight I've gotten in over you so I blame you Bonnie Bennett. Remember that time I beat up that Luka guy because he was trying to feel you up and then That fight I got in with Stefan and then tonight because that fucker hit you."

"Damon just stay the fuck out of my life." She yelled.

She turned around to walk out before he grabbed her arm spun her around and crashed his lips into hers, and Bonnie did something that surprised them both, she kissed back. The kiss was filled with every emotion, love, hate, passion, Sadness, happiness, lust. Damon picked Bonnie up placing her on the Kitchen counter top. He tore his lips away from hers kissing up and Down her neck. "Damon I hate you" she Moaned he stopped long enough to look her in the eye and said "I know, I hate me too." he continued to kiss her lips and down her face to her neck he felt up her thigh to her Panties and pulled them off. She loosened his jeans and pulled down His pants and Boxers exposing his hard length.

He pushed her dress up around her waist and trusted into her wet core. "Fuck Bonnie you're so wet." He pumped in and out hitting her spot over and over again. She rolled her hips against him trying to match his pace. They came at the same time both orgasms hitting them hard. "Damon" she moaned "Fuck Bonnie" as the both came down from their orgasmic high. Damon kissed her again sloppily on the lips and whispered "I Love you." She looked him in the eyes quietly for a few moments, inhaling in and out for air before she finally came back to her senses.

"What the hell did we just do?" she asked tears filling her eyes all over again.

"What" he asked confused by her tears.

"Damon I…, this can't happen again." She picked up her panties of the floor and slid them on. "I just broke up with Mason and I Love him and you're with Andie."

"I don't care about her and you didn't even remember the guy existed a few minutes ago."

"Let's just forget this ever happened."

"I love you Bonnie how the hell am I supposed to forget this happened."

"I need to leave."

"Don't leave Bon, Don't do this" he raised his voice grabbing her wrist. "Tell me you don't love me and I Will never bother you again about anything that doesn't concern our daughter."

"I have to go." She cried

"Where the hell are you going" he yelled

"Home."

* * *

><p>When Bonnie got Home Mason was sitting in the living room he used the extra key she gave him to get in.<p>

"Hey Bunny." His eye was swelling and it started to change color.

"What are you doing here" she asked

"I wanted to apologize for Tonight. I'm Sorry Bonnie I Love you. I overreacted." she didn't respond. He stood up and moved closer to her "Your lip is swollen what happened"

"When I tried to break you two apart you elbowed me in the mouth.

"I'm so sorry Babe." he apologized and noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"You accused me of cheating With Matt and you hit me Mason." She said tears streaming down her cheek

"I'm Sorry Bunny, I want to get back together."

"Maybe it's better this way."

"I Love. You Bunny and you love me too. Why can't we make this work?"

"I asked you not to ruin my daughter's party and no alcohol and not only did you drink but you fought her Uncle Matt and Damon in front of Ari and made her cry. I can't do this Mason."

"What."

"He's Ari's father and if you two can't get along and I have to choose Ari."

"Bullshit Bonnie and you know it. If it was about Ari you would've broken up with me a long time ago."

She didn't respond.

"God. Why didn't I see this coming you're choosing him over me?"

"No I'm choosing my daughter." she said

"I guess this is goodbye." he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm Sorry Mason" she moved to touch him but he moved out of the way and left.

She cried herself to sleep that night wondering how her life could get any worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first and possibly my last attempt at writing smut. I hoped you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
